Ambrosia
by DeadRosesX3
Summary: It was a cliché love story, even they knew it. Then the past came back to haunt them and the cliché love story got a whole lot less cliché. Follow Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase as they go through this thing called love.
1. Chapter 1

Ambrosia

Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V. So I guess you could say I'm not thrilled about moving, in fact I hate the idea, I liked my old house in New york I liked my friends everything was fine but then my mom got relocated because of work so now we have to move to Tennessee, did I mention I hate everything country.

I woke up to my alarm clock "beep,beep,beep,beep" "shut up" I said under my breath "great, morning" I said "Percy come down stairs its your first day of school you don't want to be late" my mom said from down stairs. I threw on a white T-shirt and some jeans and headed down stairs.

My mom had made blue waffles hoe she always does on the first day of school. I sat down and started eating, "Percy I know moving here isn't the best thing right now but soon you will have a bunch of friends" she said "maybe your right mom but I had a bunch of friends in New york" i replied. I said goodbye and left out the door to go to my first day in hell, I mean school.


	2. Chapter 2

So I walked the two blocks to school and once I got there I knew I would hate. I walked through the front door and I saw almost everyone talking to there friends or at there lockers. They all had cowboy hats on and had western accents.

I took out my schedule and saw i only had 20 min till my next class, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going and I walked into this girl. She had blond princess curls a cowboy hat on and she had these intimidating grey eyes. " Hey! Watch it" she yelled "sorry" said she then continued to walk down the hall. "wait, whats your name" I said "ha, wouldn't you like to know" she said then she kept walking down the hall.

I went to my first class which was english and bitch #1 was there and the worst part is there was only one more seat left. Next to her. I took a sit next to her. "Hey city boy" she said "hi" I replied "so your from New york" she said "yeah, my mom moved because-" I said but was cut off when she said "don't care". "I'm Annabeth" she said "I'm percy". The bell rang as the teacher walked in "welcome class i hope we are all excited for this year i know it will be a good one. For your first assinment you will all be assigned a partner and you must right an essay about anything you find out about this person it is due in 2 weeks, I have the list of partners right here" the teacher said. in my mind i kept thinking, don't get paired with annabeth, don't get paired with Annabeth...then he said "Percy with Annabeth". "well city boy looks like your my partner "great" I said sarcastically.

The rest of the day went by (very slowly) and to my terrible luck Annabeth was in almost all of them so it looks like it will be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for viewing my other chapters i will try to upload a lot. but please review and favorite, follow. it helps me a lot! i hope you guys like it a lot if i can get at least 10 views or 5 reviews then the next chapter will come a little quicker i hope you all enjoy. : )**

Chapter 3

Annabeth P.O.V

Once school was over i drove home. i got home and my bitch step-mom was there she was complaining about how i was late and how i am never home but to be honest why would i wan to be home when i have this family like don't get me wrong i love them but, my god they can fight and mostly its my fault so why would i stay there. I was done with my step-mom yelling so i went out side with my book and layer on my hammock in the backyard . I layed there and pulled out my phone to call Percy, Percy Jackson the new kid don't get me wrong he is hot but the things he says, he's very annoying, at still very cute but don't you go telling him i said that.

(On phone)

Annabeth:"Hey city boy its me"

Percy: Oh hey, wait how did you get my number?

Annabeth: Theres something called the internet

Percy: Oh, well why did you call me?

Annabeth: Well, we do have a project and the faster we get it done the less time I will have to see you so i think we should get this over with.

Percy: So where would you like to meet?

Annabeth: My house will do fine, if you don't mind.

Percy: Do I have a choice?

Annabeth: You do not.

Percy: Then I do not mind.

Annabeth: Great, My house is 64, Priveter St. its the house with the with the huge flowerbed in the front, can't miss it.

Percy: Lovely, see you in 20.

Annabeth: Whatever.

(off Phone)

After the plans where all made I started swaying on the hammock reading my book and I guess I finally fell asleep because I woke up feeling I just got hit in the head with a rock, I look up and saw that I was on the floor and Percy was on the hammock looking at my book, the little shit pushed me off

"Ummmmmm, excuse me!"I said.

" Yeah this hammock is super comfy" he said.

"Oh really." I replied

"You know what else is super comfy?" I said with a smile on my face.

"what" he replied.

"the ground" i said

I then flipped him off the hammock and made him hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all of the support i didn't think i would get this much few but thanks som much for the views. make sure to fav and follow. Thanks : )**

Annabeth: P.O.V

After i helped up percy we went in my house up into my attic. I always liked my attic because it reminds me of my mom athena, ever sense my mom and dad got a divorce i always came up here because, all my moms stuff was up here. all her books, old cloths, but the most important thing up there was this yankees hat i had she gave it to me before she left and i have kept it ever sense.

We worked on the project i interviewed him first and found out his favorite color is blue, his birthday is August 18th  
he moved here because his mom got moved here because of her job. His dad is thought to be dead because he was lost at sea, he never even met his dad, but hey i guess we all have parent issues.

After about an hour he lent home so i gathered up my stuff and went down stairs and went to bed.

Percy P.O.V

So, going to work with Annabeth wasn't the worst thing ever it was pretty fun...I mean I feel like I can talk to her about personal stuff, I'm starting to like her... a lot, but the thing is she is dating this guy his name is Luke i think yeah Luke Castilian, His kind of a go with a flow guy he has this devise smile like his up to no good. There a good match and I'm not gonna have my happiness ruin her happiness.

I got to school today and I saw Annabeth leaning on her car she was talking to Luke who was in front of here with his hands around her waist.

I felt my stomach get in knots like I wanted to punch a wall then he leaned in to kiss her and then I lost it. I ran into the school like a bat out of hell I saw everyone look at me. I tried to collect myself and i walked to my locker.

After about 5 min of trying to collect my self I saw Annabeth walk in she saw me and walk towards me.

"Hey" she said with a smile on her face  
"hi" i said  
"whats up with you" she said  
"What do you mean" i said  
"you look pissed off" she said  
"I'm just frustrated" i said  
"why?" she asked  
"I doesn't matter" i said  
"ok, moody, do you want to work on the project tomorrow after school we can chill in the back of my pickup truck?" she  
said.

"Yeah sure" I said.

The bell rang and we spilt ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have gotten over 200 views out of the whole story and i am super happy thank you guys for all the support. you guys are awesome this chapter is gonna be the last for today. hope you all like it remember to review,fav and follow. make sure you put a alert so you now the next time i post. hope you like it. : ) Sadly I don't own ****PJO. Sorry about the cliffy at the end : )**

Chapter 5

Annabeth P.O.V

We all sat down to eat our lunch and I could see Thalia starring at Percy, then she looked at me and mouthed the words "he's cute." I wriggled my eyebrows at her.

Leo: So the stills are hosting a party at the lake, they said it would be the best one yet. Will you guys be attending the party?

Thalia: They always host the best parties!

Annabeth: I most defiantly will be attending the party, what about you guys?

Percy: I guess if these guys host the best parties then I guess will have to attend.

Jason: I don't have anything better to do.

Annabeth: When is is?

Leo: Tomorrow 1pm.

Annabeth: Cool.

We all finished are lunches so we went back to class. The day continued (slowly) and once it was over I drove home and headed straight to bed.

Percy P.O.V

After school I just went home, ate dinner then went to bed, Iwas happy it was friday. My little "date" with Annabeth is tomorrow so I guess I am happy about that and then theres the party which I am also very happy about.

I woke up to the ringing sound of my phone. I looked at the time and saw it was already 10. (Why did i wake up so late?) I looked at the caller I.D and saw the name Annabeth across the scene I felt a smile creep across my face. Today was are "date".

I pick it up.

Percy: Hello?

Annabeth: Hey seaweed brain, ready for are truck date.

I was happy to refers to it as a date.

Percy: Yeah do you want me to come there or-

Annabeth: No i'll pick you up and then we'll sit in the parking lot of like Target or something

Percy: Okay, Bye Annie.

Annabeth: Oh god no please don't call me Annie

Percy: Ok, bye...Annie.

Then before she could she could even say something else I just hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

I** think the last chapter was my fav so far. How did you guys feel about the last chapter?. Remember to follow, favorite and like the story. I do not own PJO (sadly). Thanks for all views i hit over 200 yesterday and i am so happy about that, so thank you so much. I'm gonna post only 1 chapters today. Hope you enjoy the chapter. : )**

**Percy POV**

I liked how I could get under Annabeth skin with little effort. After I hung up I got up and got ready I put on a grey hoodie and some regular jeans. I brushed my teeth did my hair. (or at least tried to).

Once I finished it was about 11:20, and I heard a loud beep from outside the house.

I ran outside and I saw Annabeth's silver pickup truck. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I got into the passenger side and she started the car then we where off.

Percy: So where are we headed.

Annabeth: Well, I was thinking we could go into the trail near the park and just sit in the back of the car and talk.

Percy: Cool.

Once we finally got to the trail she parked the car and she jumped into the back, i followed her.  
Once i got in the back i really got a good look at her, and I'm positive I was drooling she had a Black vest on and a grey shirt under it and then she had white jeans on with her black converse. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. It was so simply but on Annabeth it looked...perfect.

Percy: So what's your story, if you don't mind me asking.  
Annabeth: Its fine. Well my mom and dad split up when I was 7 then my dad got remarried to my bitchy stepmom.  
Percy: sounds like a nice lady.  
Annabeth: I know right, anyway once my dad got remarried she had two kids with my stepmom. There very devious, but there good kids...sometimes.  
Percy: Wow, that very-  
Annabeth:Crazy,emotional,complicated. Yeah lots of words to describe my shit life.  
Percy:Man, you are just one big ball of happy sunshine.  
Annabeth: so i've heard.

she said with a big smile on her face.

It felt good to make her smile, because even though her life was crazy,complicated,emotional. That one thing I said made her feel a little less lonely, and that means the world to me.

Percy: So how are things with you and Luke.

Her eyes started to tear and she tried to quickly rub them away.

Percy: Oh my god, are you ok?

I sat a little closer to her and put a encouraging arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on me which made my heart skip a beat.

Annabeth: I'm sorry. Its just...I broke up with him.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. But trust me its worth it, no one will guess whats gonna happen next. I want to hear your guess so leave a review and remember to favorite and follow.**

**See you tomorrow guys.**

**3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the support of the story this might be a small chapter because i don't have a lot of time cause I'm kinds in school right know but i have some free time so I'm gonna do this. remember to review, favorite and follow. Enjoy : )**

**Percy POV**

Annabeth: Percy he...beats me.

Percy: What! thats crazy how long has he been doing this?

Annabeth: A year.

i could tell she was ashamed about it.

Percy: A year! he has been beating you for a year.

Annabeth: Yeah but its over know.

Percy:Good no one deserves that especially you. I just don't understand you guys looked so happy a few days ago.

Annabeth: Luke's not stupid he hugs me and holds my hand in public but once no ones around he turns into the real Luke he is.

Percy: If i ever see his stupid I face, lets just say shit gonna go done.

I wasn't kidding if I ever see him I will kill him.

Annabeth:Listen I wanna go home i'll drive you to your house.

Percy: Ok, are you still gonna go to the party.

Annabeth: Yeah, i'll see you there.

**Annabeth POV**

Once i drove percy home. I got ready to go to Thalia house, we where gonna drive to the party together. I was gonna let Thalia do my makeup which is like killing myself, I will probably end up going there with black eyeshadow.

But i have faith.

I got into my dress it was a grey high-low dress, I liked it because when every i twirled it spun. and i just put my hair up into a simply braid bun with my bangs hanging out.

I drove to Thalia house. Once i got there i got out out off my truck and walked to her front door. there house is HUGE because her dad is the CEO of the airline in Tennessee airports.

I talked on the front door and Thalia oped it up.

"You look nice" she said

"Thank you" I said

I walked in and sat on the couch, then Thalia sat down next to me.

" So are you dressing up all fancy like for someone in particular " She said

"No, who would i being trying to impress" I said

"Come on! Everyone can see it. She said

"See what!" I said

"You and Percy!" She said

"Are you crazy, me and Percy are strictly friends." I said

What said was 100% true i would never see him as more then a friend I mean yeah his cute and sweet and has really pretty green eyes. I just got a little off track but the point is he his my friend, nothing more and nothing less.

I could tell Thalia didn't believe me but there was nothing else I could say.

Jason started to walk down the stairs.

"Hello ladies" He said

"Hi Loser" Thalia said

"Hi Jason." I said

"The party starts in 1 hour, Thalia you should go and get ready".

"ok".

Thalia and I got up and went to Thalia's room. Her room is very dark and gothic but who am I to judge. She pulled out and outfit. She pulled out black leggings, a grey shirt. and a black leather jacket and some regular black flats.

Now it was the time that i deeded the most MAKEUP.

**Again sorry about the short chapter. i would like to say thanks to my first two follows and favorite. Katsfakecakes and The-haCkEr-wilL-rIsE. Thank you both for all the support i love you all so much. Byeeeeee! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all like this chapter i am sick today so I'm not going to school so i'll put out at least 3 chapters but then no chapters for the weekend.I would like to say thank you for all the people that follow and Favorite the story. Love you all : )**

**Annabeth POV**

I was really surprised when Thalia only put lipgloss on me. Once we where all done, Thalia, Jason and I drove in my truck to the party.

Once we got to the party we met up with Leo and Hazel. As we where talking some one came up from behind me and put there hand over my eyes, and said "guess who" in a deep voice. I turned around and saw Percy standing there with a green polo with some black jeans. I gave him a hug and said "hi". "hi, are you okay with the whole Luke thing." "Yeah i would have to tell you sooner or later" I said. The Dj started to play a slow song" nights in white satin".

"Would you like to dance." Percy asked me.

I know what your thinking "SAY YES!" But I don't know how he will take the gesture, I don't know if I'm ready to admit to myself or to him that i might like him. But then i thought...Fuck it.

"I'd love too."

he smiled at me, then took my hand and guided me to the area that people where dancing. He put his hands on my waist and i put my hands on his neck. we started to dance, he was singing along with the music.

"You know seaweed brain at first i thought i would hate you but...I like you."I aid as I leaned my head on his cheats as we danced.

At the moment I finally gave in to the fact that... I liked Percy Jackson...A lot.

**I really liked this chapter so I hope you all do as well. Remember to Favorite,Follow and Review.**

****Love you Guys : )****


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not gonna ramble about stuff just wanna say I love you all. : ) Enjoy**

**PercyPOV**

My night was amazing i got a lot closer with Annabeth, made some friends and for the first time Tennessee finally felt like home. I was happy, really happy. But knowing my life that wasn't gonna last very long.

The party was over so Annabeth left with Thalia and Jason. I live down the street from the party so i walked home.

I could see my house, only a few houses away, when i phone rang, I stopped walking and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Percy!...Its Thalia. I need you to come to the hospital now."

"What!Why! Whats wrong!Whos in the hospital?"

Dead when the panic hit in/\\. I knew the answer to my question i just couldn't believe it.

"Thalia? Answer me who is in the hospital!."

"Percy...Annabeth...Is in the hospital."

And that is when the whole world crashed on top of me.

My happiness didn't last long at all.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. sorry about the cliffhanger but it will soon make sense. Love you guys. Byeeee! : )**

**Sorry this Chapter is so short**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys freaked out about the whole cliff hanger thing. sorry not sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to follow,favorite and review. Love you guys. Byeeee.**

**Percy POV**

I couldn't collect my thoughts quick enough. But i did know this Annabeth was in the hospital,, she was in a car accident, And I was gonna do everything I could to see her.

I ran as fast as i could down the street. I did help that there was only one hospital in our town, so at least i knew where I was going. My life turned from worse to kill me. When i saw the son of a bitch himself...Luke. I stopped him right before he went inside. "The hell are you doing, Percy." Said Luke. "If your here for the reason i think your here. I will personal kick your ass." I said

"Listen Percy i don't want any trouble I just want to see her." Luke said

He tried to walk past me but i pushed him back.

"If you wanted to see her you should have came when she still wanted you." I said.

"You don't know what your talking about...I loved her."Said Luke

"If you loved her than you wouldn't have caused her pain. IF YOU LOVED HER THEN THE SECOND I SAID LUKE SHE WOULDN'T START TO CRY! Luke get the fuck out of here. You don't love her.

He looked me dead in the eye turned around and started walking and never looked back.

I walked threw the door, up to the desk lady asked her where Annabeth was and went up to the elevator.

She was at floor 7 in room 15. The second the elevator doors opened I ran out of the elevator like a bat out of hell. I found room 15 and calmly opened it up. I saw Thalia, Jason, Two nurses. then there was Annabeth, she was only the bed asleep, she was pale her rosy cheeks where gone her Blond hair was bland and dull, her lips where pale, instead of her regular pink lips.

Thalia came up to me.

"Is she okay!?" I said

"She's Okay but, Percy..."

"What! ages gonna make it right...Thalia tell me she's gonna make it!." I said

"She's in a coma."

I lost it. I slid down the wall and cried.

I finally thought I had made Tennessee home. Most important Annabeth made Tennessee home. But the gods had to talk my one last bit of sunshine and crumble it up in too darkness.

**I really liked this one I hope you all enjoy it. Ill post one later tomorrow. Love you guys : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy : )**

**Percy POV**

So, there i sat up against a wall crying, as if i knew her my whole life, but i didn't. I only knew here for at least a week. Yet it felt like she was my best friend. Thalia calmly came u to me and asked if i wanted to be alone I nodded yes. Jason Thalia and the two nurses walked out of the room. Once they where all gone I got a chair and pulled it up next to Annabeth. I held her hand and tried to imagine her...in a better state. I tried to think of her with her red rosy cheeks her blond hair.

As i held her hand the smallest movement caught my eye. Her index finger moved half and inch, and thats when i had faith.

She has been in a coma for three days so far and the doctor says if i goes any longing then 5 days then they said its most likely that she won't wake up for quite sometimes. In the beginning i had faith and a lot of it at that but as the days go my i slowly lose it.

The next day which was wednesday i bunked school to go to the hospital. No one else was there because some people (not me) care about there education so they where at school ad her dad and stepmom where to "busy" Like come on! Don't through that bullshit on me. But i was there i pulled up a chair just like last time and sat there. It was eerie just sitting there. she didn't move or speak and i kept think well what do you think she will do. I kept staring at here heart rate just to make sure...


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry i haven't posted in about 7 days i just am super busy with school and I'm having a writers block i just can't think but i had a dream last night (Yes i know thats cheesy but hey it works). So i have a good idea for this chapter, i am so sorry love you guys byeee : )**

**Percy POV**

as i sat there i saw a vase with a single red rose in it and the a card taped on the vase it said. "Annabeth, Im sorry about the problems we had but i just want you to know i never wanted it to be like this i want you back. I love you. -Luke." This kid really was pushing his luck. He HAD Annabeth but then he wasted her and know he wants her back but Annabeth isn't stupid she knows whats good for her...I hope. i sat there for a few min. When she took a big breath i started to tear up because i finally thought it was gonna be her last but then her eyes fluttered and her eyes finally opened up. "Annabeth!''. I grabbed her hand and for once she grabbed my hand nurse came in and pushed a few buttons on her IV box then wrote something on her check board and told us that the doctor will be there soon and that Annabeth was gonna be...Perfectly fine.

Once the nurse finished up i took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand again. I looked at her and she looked at me and are eyes met and it was like the world had stopped. her eyes where blurry so you could tell she wasn't there completely

Percy: Hi

Annabeth:Hi

she started to blush and her eyes got clear. It felt good to know that when she woke up i was the first thing she saw.

Percy: Your alive!

Annabeth: yeah...Im glad.

Percy: Well i hope i mean you have a lifetime to look forward too.

Annabeth:Yeah...byt thats not it.

Percy:what else are you glad about?

Annabeth: Because you wouldn't want a dead person to kiss you.

Before i could even respond to that she leaned in and kissed me. I showed no restraint. : )

**I hope you guys enjoy i love the story hope you do too. ****I'm**** really sorry i ****haven't**** really been posting but hey. Love you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am Not dead don't worry! My story will still go on its just i have a somewhat writers block and i don't really no what to do next but i am fine now and i have a idea of the story. Enjoy : )**

**Annabeth POV**

Life is weird...Things happen that we can't explain like a family member dieting losing a pet or even the stupid things like stubbing your toe on the door everything happens for a reason. I realized that you can't always plan for things to happen and i didn't know that until i didn't have a plan for what was a bout to happen next. I was so use of always having a plan...FOR EVERYTHING. Even meeting percy was i was a plan i don't know what he thought happened when we "walked into each other" but what really happened was i saw him and he had this look on his face like he was confused and all this other emotions just on his face and when i saw this i wanted to know what was going on in that seaweed brain of his. so I walked RIGHT into him.

I don't really remember what happened that night after i left the party but all i do remember is i was talking to Thalia in The car and then i saw huge headlight so bright i thought i was going to be blind but then i was...hit but it didn't feel like you were being hit by a car or really anything t that it felt like...someone was pushing you as if you were in a box and they just kept pushing you and pushing you it wouldn't hurt but it felt like you couldn't do anything to stop it and you want to know why its like that...because...

**Life is weird**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK everything is great...i have no writers block i have ideas and now all i have to do is write...so Enjoy : )**

**Annabeth POV**

7 days later...

So I'm out of the hospital and i know what your thinking "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KISS" like i said i normally have a plan for "Almost" everything. Know getting put in a coma...NOT A PLAN.

But hey things lead up...to that

So me and seaweed brain are official and no thalia doesn't know but she will soon fine out...

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I woke up to the sound of the most beautiful thing ever(NOT)

Once my alarm clock shut the hell up i put on some clothes and went down stairs. It was crazy even tho i was PUT IN A DAMN COMA my parents still couldn't give 2 shits about it well my mom was worried she even sent a few letters which i replied too and she sent me this cool coin that i think was from the town of athens . Its really cool.

As i walked down stairs i saw the most horrifying thing i think i will EVER see and hat was my awesome new boyfriend talking to SARAH. Like WHAT!?

As i got to the bottom of the stairs i cleared my throat which got both of there attentions "Oh hi wise girl" percy said as he came over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Percy here was telling me about your plans today" Sarah said

"plans...What plans? i asked

"we will be going to the lake" Said percy

"Ok well give me like 10 min to get ready." i said

"Ok..take your time" percy said

I walked back upstairs to get ready. once i was done i went downstairs to greet percy who was waiting outside..then we got into my car.

As We Drove

AC: Ok what was that"

PJ: What?" he said with a grin

AC: That whole talking to Sarah thing."

PJ: I was getting on her good side...isnt that what boyfriends do..

AC: Well yeah..but i mean i have been searching for her good side for like 7 years now and i sure as hell can't find it."

PJ: Oh Annie...you have to work on your people skills.

AC: I got you didn't i"

Pj: yeah but it took a coma for you to get me.

AC: Well...


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry i haven't been posting lately its just I'm really busy with school and i have been reading more but i will complete this story because i truly do love it and i know your guys do so enjoy remember to review it helps me out a lot to now what your thinks so thank you so ,such I'm gonna start giving shoutouts to the people that review starting now so please do that. Love You All 3**

**Annabeth POV**

Once we finally got to the lake it was about 11:00 and it was pretty cold but warm enough for us not to freeze to death. once we parked the car and got to the lake we took of and clothes to reveal the swimsuits underneath.

I was quite nervous to go swimming sense it really isn't my favorite pastime but i don't hate it.

"Is it cold" I asked

"I don't know...go find out" He said

Before i could even react or even scream for that matter i was pushed gently into the cold water below. I went under the water and game back up my body as numb all over from the shock of the cold water. But i was a good type of shock like when your at the top of the roller coaster and your ready to go down the big heal like that feeling of your heart going up your throat.

He started to laugh and i couldn't help my self so i started to laugh right along with him. He jumped in and joined me.

we just swam around and talk for a bout 2 hours by the first hour the cold didn't even bother us anymore. It felt good just to...Talk to someone, especially when they listen right back.

Mid conversation my phone began to ring my ringtone which was "Heart of fire by the Black Veil Brides". I swam to my stuff dried of my hands and answered the phone i heard thalias voice on the other end.

"Hey, Annie" She said

"What do you want me and percy are at the lake"

**"**Ohhhhhh...I see"

"No. You can get that imaged out of your head we are not skinny dipping"

"OK...well i got the new X-Men and i wanted you and me to watch it at my house."

"Thalia...iM with percy thats rude."

"Just asked. Okay?. GOOD."(Click)

I turned back to percy who had a concerned look on his face.

"Do you have to leave?" He asked

"Thalia wants to know if i can go to her house to watch a movie." i said

"Thats fine we've been here for a long time know"

"you sure..."

He grabbed me by the waist and slowly kissed me. it was a gentle kiss as if i was glass and he was scared to break me.

Then as are lips touched for a second he then released me and said "Im positive"

**Hope you guys enjoyed I'm gonna try and post every week. So i hope you enjoyed. Love you guys. Remember to Review and favorite this story and follow to know when i post next.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Ive missed you all so much thank you all for all the support on these story i know i haven't been posted that often and i am soooo sorry about that but i am here now and i promise i will post as often as i can. so enough of these, lets get to what you really want...the story! Enjoy! : )**

**Annabeth POV**

As i walked up the steps to the front door of Thalias house she opened the door and came out. "Hey Bitch" said Thalia "Hey" i said. We walked into her house and sat on her couch. I could hear Jason in the kitchen making a bunch of noise doing gods knows what.

"sooooo..." Thalia said with that stupid grin that she had which always let me know that she was up to no good."What?" I said scared to hear her response. Thalia got a bit closer to me and i felt like she was looking me through to see if i was hiding something and it felt like she knew i was, and i didn't even know i was hiding something! "Why were you and mister "just friends" doing at the lake...Alone" she said "Does is really matter?" I asked "It completely matters! You don't see the way the he looks at you do you?" She said "He looks at me! What does that have to do with-" i said but was cut off when thalia said "Your dating!..Arn't you..come on say you know you want too." "Ok fine...yes we are dating" Thalia jumped up and said "Yes! I knew it Leo owes me 20 bucks!" So this is about money!' I said, But i mean i wasn't surprised challis gets boyfriends just to steal there stuff and either wear it or sell it. "Everything is about money!...But yeah I'm happy for you!" She sat back down and i couldn't help myself i just had to ask what she meant when she said he looks at me..."Thalia...When you said "The way he looks at you" What did you mean?" I asked "Like...When you walk in the room his eyes go straight to you and he kinda relaxes more like he can finally...breath and let go, And when you talk he looks at you like you were speaking the most beautiful and godly words out there. When your with him he seems so much more...Happy..you can tell by his eyes. They even kinda sparkle like how anime do it with there eyes." She said that last part trying not to laugh. "Thaila!...Gods, whats wrong with you?"

Once we stopped talking about percy. We put in a movie and hung out a bit...it felt good to just hang out with friends like everything thats happened with the...accident, Doesn't matter...Which feels..good.

**Hope you guys like this one! Im gonna do the next one right now so stay tuned for that. Sorry if this one was short but...there really is no but its just the fact that y'all have to deal with it. Make sure you guys review for everyone that reviews i will give a shout out. : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author Note: _****Hey everyone i'm really thinking about my profile and what I want to do on this website and I would just like to say thank you to all the people that favorited, followed and reviewed**

**this story because you all are the reason I do this so please if you could just review this story and do all that other jazz I would be so happy..Also I was wondering how you all would feel about a**

**mortal instruments fanfic by me.. Also Big news but i will say that at the bottom. (And this is the last on I promise) I will be making my chapters ALOT longer so you all have that! Enjoy : ) **

_**Also do you guys like the story set up like this or to you prefer the old way, let me know :) **_

_**Percy Pov**_

Leo recently went on a trip to Manhattan, which is where i lived before i came here and, I must admit I have been a little homesick, I miss the noise, the lights all the tall buildings and, yes i even miss the mean people, But never less i still wanted to know what was going on with my buddies back home i asked Leo if he could talk to a few people for me just to see how they were doing. So I had given Leo a called so we could get together and talk to each other about it.

After two rings I heard Leo's voice on the other side "Hello?" "Hi Leo, Its Percy...remember I asked you to talk to a few people for me in New York" I prayed to the gods that he hadn't forgotten about it, but I was reassured when he said. "Oh yeah sure..Um..if you want we could meet up and talk...Maybe the park or something." Which i respond to with,"Sounds awesome man..Thank you so much for doing this for me I won't forget this"

I thought he was gonna hang up but then he said "No Problem man.." Then he hung up.

I went to the park to find Leo sitting on a bench, With his back faced towards me. i walked over to him and greeted him. "Hey man..Thanks so much for meeting up for me..sorry if it was sudden" I said staring at his

ruffled hair and teenage mutant ninja turtle pajama pants. "Not at all...So im guessing you would like to know how your friends have been.." He said which i eagerly replied to with "Yes...Oh my gods you have no idea.."

Well Frank and Grover are all good. Grover is in the track team and Frank got a part time job at the New York zoo" I was so happy to hear this, Grover has been trying out...well whenever there are tryouts...lets just say

that..well he isn't the best on his feet and Frank has always been good with animals...It was like he was a n animal now that i think about it. "That's...great i'm so happy for them...What about Tyson. "Oh yeah i totally

forgot he got adopted! The family is so nice they even have a dog. "Thats so...Amazing looks like i'm missing a lot.." I was so happy for Tyson. Tyson, he was ver...unique and people didn't want to be friends with him for

those reasons so he felt somewhat alone but...soon we became amazing friends and to this day we still are...Were like brothers. "Thats everyone you wanted know about right?" He asked me "I nodded i was completely

satisfied with what leo had done for me i would truly never forget him and what he has done.

We talked some more he asked me how me and Annabeth were doing and truly we were doing...amazing! At first i despised her then we sorta became friends and we just went up that ladder and so know where here.

After about 25 minutes of talking we said are goodbyes and parted ways, but as we were walking away from each other i heard Leo call my name

"Percy..."

"Yeah.." I turned back and saw Leo a few feet away from me

"Did you know anyone named Calypso?"

_Calypso..._Thought i would never have to here that name again. I guess i thought

_wrong_.

_**Authors Note # 2: So My Big News!**_

**_Sequel!_**

**_Yes, there will be a sequel once i have finished this which we arnt far from I will be doing Ambrosia 2_**

**_Which there will be a little (its not little) Cliff hanger so then the sequel will take over also just like a book there will be a space between the books (or fanfics) But don't worry i wont do 1 year about 1 month then the sequel! So once this is done for good. The sequel will be on its way i think this one will be about 35 parts the most it could be less but i'm guessing that the sequel will be a bit smaller but yay also im thinking about putting some Luke drama in how would you all feel about that _**

**_Thanks for Reading_**

**_-Bella_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Hi guys not gonna talk that long so i'm a get straight to this so here we go! Enjoy : )**

**This one might be short so i'm just gonna say sorry**

Percy POV

"Calypso?!" I asked as I walked towards Leo, "Yeah she ran into me at franks house i guess she was there because of Franks sister and she asked me to tell you that she was coming here." Leo said "She's coming here?...When?"

"No clue, she just said she was coming but, i'm guessing soon"

" Leo, thank you for coming and meeting me but now i really need to go...like really need to go."

And, like that I ran away from Leo and, all the way home once I got into my house I ran up stairs, I heard my mom say my name but I made no hesitation I ran into my room, took my jacket off, grabbed my phone and

sat down on my bed and, dialed a number i thought i would never have to dial again

(On The Phone..)

Calypso: "Hello?"

Percy: "Hi, Calypso?"

Calypso: "Yes...Who is this?"

Percy: "...Percy"

Calypso: "Oh my god! Percy!...Did you hear the noise...Im coming to see you!

Percy: "Yeah...but, how?

Calypso: "Well...My aunt is getting married and she lives over there so my family...including me will be attending the wedding so i get to visit you for a few days... isn"t that good!"

Percy: "...The best of news...i got go...bye"

(Click)

Lets just say...I lied...This was probably the worst news...ever.

I placed the phone back down and was about to walked out my door when i heard my ringtone which happened to be "Lonely boy by the black eyed peas"

I expected to see Calypso phone number come up but, I saw the caller ID "Annabeth"

I Picked it up

(On Phone)

PJ: Hello?

AC: Hi, Percy?...why did leo say some girl named Calypso wanted to see you?

PJ: Oh...so you know about that...well...i don't know why she wants to see me...

AC: Who is she?

PJ: An ex-girlfriend

There was a long pause

Then i heard

_Call disconnected_

**Okay...please don't kill me...i'm sorry**

**(Not really)**

_**-Bella**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note: Hello! Big news that i know you guys won't like and i apologize for this but my laptop needs to be fixed so i might not have it for a few days maybe a few weeks so this is just a reminder i will try to post as much as i can so…yeah im so sorry please forgive me : (**

**-Bella**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Im all good now i have my laptop now so i can upload! SO i uploaded this chapter all ready and it got all messed up so hopefully this with work! I am so sorry **

"I quickly dialed Annabeth's number, on the 2nd ring i heard Annabeth.

"(On Phone)  
""Sorry Percy, my dad was calling my name, what were you saying?"  
"ummm…I was saying that that girl-"  
""Calypso?"  
Mhmm"  
"Soooo"  
"She's my…ex-girlfriend."  
"Oh….well, What does she want?"  
"I don't know?"  
"Well, I guess we'll deal with it?"  
"Yeah, But Annie, I swear what ever she wants…she wont tear us apart"  
"Percy…You really think I'm worried?…..trust me. I know nothing will happen"  
"Good, look Annie i have to go"  
"Ok…I love you"  
"She said it. She said i love you.  
"I liked the way she said it. I _really_ liked how she said i love you.  
"I love you too."

"Annabeth POV

"So i guess my boyfriends ex-girlfriend will some how be attending my school. Which can we just take a moment so i can say how dumb that is, First off she is going to a wedding so just take like 2 days off of school why are you gonna go to out school but just for a day! I don't understand the concept of this..

I walked into english and i was a bit surprised to see that percy wasn't there. Was he gonna ditched just because of her.  
I took my seat and calmly got my self ready for this class when a girl walked in, and i kid you not this girl must of had magnets on her face and all the boys eyes had to have metal in them because the second she stepped in all the boys look right at her. Then i saw why, this bitch had a on a shirt that looked like it was a bra and a skirt 5 sizes too short.  
"May i say it was pretty freaking cold out today.  
I had two minutes before class tarted so i took this opportunity to text percy  
Annabeth: She's here  
"Percy: Okay  
"Thankfully she sat a few seats back from me  
"Mr. D walked in and started to talk about work projects when his eyes met calypso and he stopped mid sentence and said "And of course we must- Oh! Yes of course you must be Calypso…well im not gonna have you do anything today cause that seems somewhat useless so you can just shadow someone for this class maybe…..  
"He met my eyes  
"…Annabeth, one of my smartest students, you will shadow annabeth."  
Kill me now.

"Someone just pull the trigger. 


	21. Chapter 22

**Guys! Guess whose alive? Me! Im soooo sorry guys its been hectic over here but i will always find time to write for you guys...speaking of you guys i would like to say thank you to all the people who have commented, favorited and followed this story it means the world to me just thank you so much for following my story...so yes it is almost done but don't worry there is a sequel but i wont be writing that until the summer...but it will be here be fore you know it. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

I watched as Calypso's eyes found mine and she gave me a smile then moved from her seat all the way to mine which is were she stayed, the whole class.

A living nightmare, sitting her butt right next to me.

It was a nightmare The sweet sound of the bell, dismissing class had just gown off and i was the fist out of the door.

I found Percy at his locker so i too k this opportunity to talk to him, too bad i was cut short.

Calypso waltzed right up to Percy and placed her hand on his locker separating me from him with her out reached arm. "Oh my god! Percy, How are you? You look great!" She said

"Hi, Calypso" Percy said as he looked at me.

"So, whose this?" Calypso said, her attention directed at me. I walked over to Percy as kissed him before he could reply then once i pulled back i put my gaze back on a very shocked Calypso.

"Girlfriend, i'm his girlfriend"

"One of many" She mumbled under her breath

"Calypso...That was the old me you know that" Percy said in a serious tone

"We'll see, well ill leave you two to it." She said as she waved with her fingers and waltzed back down the hall

"What the hell is she talking about?" I asked as i faced Percy

"Nothing...Its the past okay she just wants to get us to separate so she can swoop in...Its fine okay?"

"Okay." I said totally not satisfied with his reply

He kissed me on the side of the mouth then walked away shaking his head slowly

What secret is he keeping from me? Im his girlfriend right, I should know these things"

**(Next day: English) **

Want to know whats fun? When the last person you want in your life at the moment decides to stay a 'few more days, to explore and enjoy the state'

So fun right? No. Not fun at all.

Walking into english i saw Calypso already at our seat, smiling like a idiot.

The second i sat down she started talking

"Oh Annabeth. So glad we get to chat before class starts."

I took a sideways glance at her and saw she was still smiling.

"Yup. So glad" I said

"Well i'm just gonna get start to it. Percy isn't good for you...Trust me, we have a history'

'Im aware, now why do you say that...Just so you can get him back"

She let out a laugh. "Me! Get back together with him, no darling i'm not gonna stoop that low again..to that _player"_

_"_Player?" I asked, now i was interested.

"Well, back in New York he used the girls in school like toys, in for the sex and out once it got serious, it was a screw and run...Sweetie you aren't an exception.

"So he's just gonna do the same the same to me?" I asked.

I was on the verge of tears at this point.

"Sorry darling but its the truth"

I picked up my bag and left the class room, crying.

Leave me a comment, follow and favorite it shows that you care!

Hope you enjoyed

LOVE, Bella.


	22. Chapter 23

**GUYS! im heeeeeerrrrreeeeeeee.**

**Im not drunk i promise.**

**anywhoooooooo...**

**Enjoy, you weirdos!**

**(Ps: I listen to Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Ray whilst writing this and i thought it was good so feel free to listen to it while reading this.)**

**Percy POV**

When I walked into english class i saw a very smug looking Calypso, sitting next to Annabeth's _empty_ seat.

Annabeth would never miss class, especially english...it being her favorite and all.

"Calypso where Annabeth?" I asked

"Oh...her? Well last I seen her she was to busy storming out of class, where she went as if I would know." She said as she looked at her perfect peach colored nails in a snobby way.

"What did you do Calypso?"

"Percy...sweetie, its more like what did you do." She said as she shot daggers into my eyes.

"I don't have time for your shit Calypso!" I said as I left the class.

I went to look for Annabeth at first i thought maybe she would be at her locker but she wasnt so i started to go up and down all the hallways looking for any trace of her.

I finally saw her leaning next to the door of the second floors girl's bathroom.

She was crying, or at least she had been, because her eyes were all red...and they looked..._sad._

"Annabeth! Holy crap i've been looking for you everywhere! Are you okay?" I was about to hug her but her eyes got an eerie dark grey and she pushed me away.

"I had a very _interesting _chat with Calypso and you got brought up into the conversation...care to take a swing at what she said! She said as she put her hands into fist beside and her and cried.

"Annabeth...Please." I asked my eyes pleading.

"No! You look Percy! She said you use other girls, and then you just throw them away like..like...like broken toys! Is that what i am to you just a toy you can play with until I _break?" _ Once she said the word 'break' all the tears she had stored in her eyes finally fell and, she closed her eyes tight.

I put my hand on her shoulders.

"Annabeth...look at me...please let me see your eyes." When she didnt open her eyes i continued.

"Please, you have to understand that, that was the old me...the me that you helped me get away from. The new me likes you _so much."_

She jerked away out of my touch. Her eyes finally open, filled with rage.

"I already have so much pain in my life...why do you want to add_ more_" She said as she slapped me across the face.

OUCH! That sure ass hell was gonna leave a freaking mark...Gods Im such an ass i deserved that didn't I?

"Fuck you!" She said then finally ran down the hall, walking out...well more like running out of my life _forever._

Forever seemed like a long time to be away from Annabeth.

**Ok ok ok ok please do feel free to send hate comments... I KNOW I KNOW! OUR DEAREST PERCABETH ARE SPLIT!**

**But i mean come on! Annabeth does have trust issues in my story i mean sh'es one tough cookie she had to go through alot of crap i mean her step mom and her father and lets not forget about her (ALMOST) coma and Luke's beatings...now Percy...maybe Annabeth had finally had enough...but i will be uploading the next chapter as soon as i can sooooo you can enjoy that but im tired and i have school so its goodbye for know.**

**Love you all**

**Leave a comment, favorite and follow! It shows you care!**

**LOVE, Bella.**


	23. Chapter 24

**_A/N Please read!_**

**GUYS! Its here! Im on fire i mean come on 2 chapter in a row...pretty amaz-balls!**

**So guys this will be the last one...:((((((**

**weeeelllll not quite so as i have stated before...there will a sequel!**

**YAYYYYY...but of course i will not be uploading that until the summer. Ill give more info after this chapter and if anyone has questions please feel free to message me...i promise i dont' bite**

**Raw.**

**So i'm done blabbing...**

**Enjoyyyy**

**Percy POV**

***5 Weeks later***

I haven't heard from Annabeth in 5 weeks ever since that night she refuses to sit with me at lunch and class. She even declines all my calls, I haven't even seen her smile,_ once._

The thing thats killing me the most about thsi thing is the fact that im afraid that Annie will go back to Luke, but so far she tried to stay away from him as much as she did with me.

So with my mom away on a trip for work i sat in my room 2 feet away from the T.V, with my blanket covering my body only letting my head and arms which held my X-Box controller.

I was into my Call of Duty game when my door bell strung me out of my trance.

I looked at my phone, and right above the photo of me and Annabeth that was my lock screen i saw the time, _3:02 AM._

Whoever is at my door better have a damn good reason fro being at my house, especially when i'm playing Call of Duty!

So pausing my game i threw my blanket off me and walked/ran down the steps, pass the kitchen then finally i was at the front door.

I didnt know what would have surprised me more.

A robber.

or the fact that Annabeth stood at my front door, soaked from the rain, and _her tears._

**_Fin...jk_**

**_READ ME _**

**A/N **

**Thats a wrap everybody!**

**Well not quite so yes that the end of this fanfiction...well until i upload the sequl so yes i know this one was short...BUT..BUT..BUT . I didnt want to give tooooo much away so just give me a break and then you all will see the sequel.**

**Q/A**

**When will the sequel be out?**

Sometime in June

**Do i have to read the first one to understand the second?**

Well i mean duh.

**Will there be a third?**

At the moment, no. I know how i want this too end and i don't need a total of 3 books to get me there

**How will i know when you upload it?**

So...what im gonna do is keep this incomplete until i have the first few chapters up for the second one and the reason for this is i will upload a chapter for this...WAIT WAIT WAIT BEFORE YOU GET EXCITED! The chapter will just be saying that the sequel is up. So be expecting a chapter for this in June.

_**If you all have any other questions then please ask it in a review or message me.**_

_**This is goodbye for now, thank you all for joining me in this fanfiction.**_

_**LOVE, Bella **_


	24. Chapter 25

**Sooooo slight change of plans. Instead of doing a totally different fan fiction I'm just going to keep the story going on one whole story, but sorry to keep you all waiting im done blabbing so...**

**Enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

Seeing Annabeth for the first time in a few weeks had me shocked. It was set in my mind that she would never speak to me again but, here she was at my door step at night in the rain asking for help. Id be a fool not to help.

"I'm sorry...I just didn't know who to come to, you were the first person I could think of..." Annabeth said as she hugged herself and shivered from the cold.

"No, its fine...What's wrong?"

She just hugged me...and I hugged her back.

"Tell me what's wrong." I said as I drew pictures on her back with my fingers.

"My mom...She-she, died." She continued sobbing on to my shoulder.

"Annie...I'm so sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

She took her head of my chest and looked up at me and said, "I know I'm asking for a lot but can I _please_ stay the night?"

It wasn't like I was just going to leave her on my door step to freeze to death.

I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside.

"We have a guest room you can stay at its next to the bathroom."

"Thanks" she said, then she turned around and walked up to the guest bedroom door gave me one last glance then she was gone.

I walked back to my room and sat on my bed I ran my fingers through my hair.

I knew she was over me the weeks of ignoring me told me that but now she was _here_.

I always thought about what I would say to Annabeth when I finally saw her, but I couldn't think of one damn thing to say.

**Annabeth POV**

Am I over Percy? Considering my recent choice I don't think so. But can you blame me...let me just give you a run down of what has been happening.

Since that _awful_ day I haven't spoken two words to Percy Jackson and I planned on keeping it that way but last night my dad got a call saying my mom had passed away and he didn't even bat an eyelid he simply told me like it wasn't even important and when I asked questions he simply told me to 'wait until the morning so he can clear this up'. What the hell do you mean! So you can clear this up. I wanted answers and I clearly wasn't getting them. So I left. My first thought was to go to Thalia's but then I saw my self walking to Percy's house and here we are.

Not even 5 minutes later did I hear a knock of the guest room door. I cracked it open to meet two green eyes.

"Sorry...Do you want to talk about it?"

I nodded my head and opened the door all the way. He was holding folded up clothes.

"I thought you could use some dry clothes...they might be a bit big on you but-"

"There fine...thank you." I said as I Sat next to him and laid my head gently against his arm.

"How did she..." He let the sentence hang but I knew what he was asking.

"She had a brain tumor and she just couldn't hold on long enough..." I felt my eyes welled up with tears.

He looked at me with full concern and stood up pulling me with him.

He hugged me as his body swayed.

"Its going to be okay." He said.

I had a question I just had to ask..

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He had ever right to be mad at me, I over reacted with the whole Calpypso thing. I was expecting him to give me one look at shut the door in my face but he didn't.

"Because you deserve it...and I want to make up for what happened."

Percy Jackson, always taking the blame.

"But its not your fault...it never was." And I meant it when I said it.

He looked down at me.

"Annie it is though...I was an ass, I still am an ass. Calypso was right...about everything, I wish she wasn't but she is."

He saw that I wasn't saying anything so he continued.

"You deserve a lot of love...S I'm giving it to you because I do love you Annie...I do."

You know I think I do to.

**AHHHHH! Im back! Yay!...So much happiness goodness but yeahhhhh im back guys im happy about it I hope you guys are too. So here's how its going to go. No more sequel, just one big story of Percabeth.**

**Sorry this chapter was a sad one...it gets better, promise.**

**Comment your feelings about it! **

**Love, Bella **


	25. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! I'm not going to talk for long so..**

**:)Enjoy! **

**Song: Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood **

**Percy POV**

At of all the things I could have said in that moment, I chose THAT. She has clearly moved on and now I was just looking like a needy Ex-boyfriend, I was becoming Luke.

_Shit._

I haven't even thought about that asshole. Has he tried anything with her. I mean I've been out of the picture for awhile now so, this would be a perfect time for him to just swoop in.

_Shit._

What if he already swooped in!

_No. _

I'm fine. I mean come on, this is Annabeth Chase were talking about. If Annabeth is one thing, she's _smart._

I remember that one last thought as I finally slip into a dream-filled sleep.

I had woken up pretty early compared to other 1PM breakfast mornings. My first thought was obviously go check on Annabeth.

I came out of my room, gave the hallway mirror a glance then stood in front of the guest bedroom door, ready to knock.

_Knock._

Nothing. Maybe she isn't up.

_Knock, harder._

Okay, defiantly not up.

So, I walked in. I was right too, she wasn't up.

Would it be creepy if I walked up to her and watched her sleep.

Yeah?

Oh well.

I stood there for a few minutes when her phone that laid on the nightstand next to the bed. I looked over at it and saw not only a text from her dad but, her lock screen. A picture of her and I.

Thalia had taken Annabeths phone to see if "she had some naughty things in her google search bar" Which she didn't. It was a picture of the side of our faces, I had kissed the tip and her nose while she scrunched it up and shut her eyes, she was smiling. Thalia had taken this and we didn't even know, well clearly Annabeth knew. I didn't know she put it as her lock screen. Why would she keep that as her lock screen, unless...

Maybe. A big maybe.

**Annabeth POV**

So once I finally got up I looked at my phone and so yet another text from my dad.

Ignore.

I stepped out of the guest bedroom and saw myself in the mirror that was on the hallway door. I looked like I had one fucked up night.

My hair was in snarls my eyes were the puffiest I've ever seen them and, my eyes were blood-shot red, not to mention the line of drool starting at the corner of my mouth and ending at the back of my ear.

Percy was always the drooler in the relationship.

The _ex-_relationship.

After rubbing off the drool I walked in to the kitchen following the smell of pancakes.

"Miss. Jackson"? I asked but shortly got my answer when I finally did walk in the kitchen to see a tired looking Percy holding two plates of strawberry pancakes.

"Sadly, no. But I'm the next best thing". He said as he set the plates down on the table and, leaned back on the counter behind him and he just smiled.

I smiled back.

"I see sleeping beauty has woken up" he said and he sat down and held out his hand beckoning for me to sit across from him, I sat.

"Where's your mom?" I asked as I dug into my strawberry pancakes. Holy shit it was good!

"She's on a trip for work, so I've been stuck her for a few days-and more to come, alone".

"Poor you". I said while I rubbed my eyes with my lip pouting like a bay would when it cries.

He laughed.

"Funny". His tone became serious for a second. "So how are you holding up, no offense Annie but, you like hell".

Wow. He sure knows how to help my ego.

"Yeah I guess its just been hard, you know?"

"I could never imagine my mom dying, it would probably break me. Like seeing her lying in a casket. Calling her name only to find out that she wouldn't respond, she _couldn't". _He started out into space as if he was imagining it.

I couldn't talk, I couldn't even think. I mean that's what I'm going to have to go through. I may not have seen my mom recently but we did talk we would right each other letters, _all the time_. Then one day the letters just, stopped. Now I know why, she was in too much pain to write, and that was okay, because she isn't in pain anymore. she'll never have to go through the pain again. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Annie...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to- God I'm an idiot."

"No, no its okay. You didn't do anything wrong". I meant it when I said it too. He didn't say anything wrong, gods know I would be curious too.

"Can I ask one more question then we stop talking about it all together?" He said his eyes staring right into mine.

"Of course."

"So will there be a funeral or-" He asked while he scratched his head.

"No, its just going to be me my grandfather and my aunt, maybe my dad- if he comes. We decided to bury her here since most of the family is here."

"Oh, did you all figure out a date."

"We've been planning this for awhile so I'm guessing in two or three days"

"Annie, I'm so sorry. You can stay here for as long as you like". He sounded genuine.

Okay, the last thing I want is to get close to Percy and have a re due of the last few months, but I rather stay at my worst enemy house then stay with my dad at the moment.

"That would be amazing, thank you Percy".

"Anything for you wise girl". He got up and took my almost empty plate along with his and put it in the sink.

"So are we going to stop by your house so you can pick up something"? Percy asked as he turned around and leaned back.

I nodded in agreement.

See this wasn't awkward, at all. Percy and I could be friends and nothing more.

This was gonna be a piece of cake.

**Yayyy. So thoughts on Percy and Annabeth being just friends, do you all think it will last or will the sexual tension be too much to handle.**

**I guess only time will tell.**

**So please favorite and follow also review because I love reading what you guys have to say.**

**Love, Bella**


	26. Chapter 27

_ Hi everyone, so after taking my well needed break just to focus on my summer and other writing projects, I'm finally back! Time to find out what will happy to are little couple here..._

_:) Enjoy!_

_Song: Parachute, By Jaymes Young_

_Percy POV_

Having Annabeth in the house 24/7 was making me conscious of all the things I do, just having her watch me I couldn't help but feel like she was judging me about my messy hair, or maybe i had something in my teeth, but whatever it was her gaze never left me and it made me feel uneasy, now this did only happen when she actually left her room, and I knew that her mourning her mother would be something she would want to do alone, but I expected to see her more then twice a day, three if I was lucky. It had been only three days since Annie had first come here that night when I told her I loved her, and I still cringe over the fact.

After she got her stuff, which wasn't much, she sorta just isolated herself in the guest bedroom, only coming out when needed. Of course I wasn't mad over the fact, it just felt good, to be near her, even if there was a huge wall between us.

I would sometimes randomly check up on her, mostly when she was sleeping. Oh, don't give me that look. It seemed like everyday, she would slowly get worse and worse. Her eyes getting puffy, skin getting paler and, you could slowly see the light in her eye die out slowly everyday. And it killed me, watching from the sidelines as she slowly got worse and worse. this wasn't how Annabeth was suppose to look like.

At around, twelve-thirty I went to go check up on her, but for the first time her door was open, letting a crack of light spill over the dark hallway. I stood there watching her sit at the desk, her knees pulled up, gazing at something in her hand. Hoping to get a better look I nudged the door, causing it to creak open an inch. The sound made her freeze and go stiff.

"Percy..?" She asked, her voice breaking at the end. She had been crying, it seemed like that was all she did. Cry and cry and cry, and I couldn't do anything about it. After a few seconds I still hadn't said anything, and she still hadn't turned around. "I know your there Percy.." She said, sounding a little bit more put together.

I opened the door all the way, entering the room. My cover was blown. "Sorry, i didn't mean to bother you...I just uh, I don't really know." When she finally turned around i realized why she hadn't let me see her face. Never in my life have i ever seen someone look so sad. Her hair was a mess. Her normally grey eyes now seemed almost black, her eyes were wet and had a red rim around them. My eyes widened as i took her all in, her pale skin, her dull blond hair that now looked like dry hay. Seeing my reaction to her, Annabeth gave me a nervous laugh as she stood up, crossing her arms over her chest, as if she was embarrassed. In her hands she held a picture. I held out my hand, as if she was a lost dog I was trying to gain the trust of. Ive never felt so useless.

She looked at me for second before handing me the photo. It was a photo of Annabeth and a woman, with the same grey eyes and blonde hair. They were both smiling at the camera, Annabeth looked around thirteen at the time.

"Is that...your mom?" I ask, looking back at Annabeth, who was watching me with careful eyes, as if I was going to rip the photo.

"Yeah, that was on my fourteenth birthday. She had surprised me..." Annabeth, looked back at the photo, in my hand. I could slowly see her break down again, her eyes got bigger and tears started to pool in them. I carefully put the photo back on the desk, then turned towards Annabeth, who was silently crying.

I pulled her into my arms, caging her in. She was slightly shaking, I cradled her head. "Percy..." She said, her voice breaking once again. I didn't like how helpless she sounded. This wasn't my Annie, I didn't even know if I have a right to say she was mine. All I knew was that the Annabeth that I knew, didn't look hopeless, she looked fierce and...beautiful.

"Shhh, Annie its okay" I said, backing up onto the edge of the bed, so she was sitting on my lap. I slowly traced circles on her back with my finger. "Percy, thank you." She said, so quietly that I could have missed it.

"For what, Annabeth?" I asked, resting my head against hers.

"For not hating me, and taking care of me.." She said, her voice still breaking at times.

"I could never hate you Annie..." I said under my breath.

"You should." She said, sitting back and looking at me.

"Your the one who should be doing the hating." I said, running my hand through her blond hair.

She didn't say anything else for the longest time, her breathing had calmed down, thats when I realized she had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself, and picked her up bridal style placing her on the bed. Putting the blanket over her I kissed her forehead.

"You're going to be okay..." I whispered to myself. Backing out of the room i slowly shut the door. I never actually realized how hurt Annabeth must be over this, i mean her mom was erased from existence. I dont know how Annabeth is going to get through school, and halloween is right around the corner, how is she going to get through all of this.

I just hope that somewhere down the line she will be beack to the Annabeth that i fell in love with.

_ANNNNNND SCENCE! HELLLLLLLO HELLO! WELL THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING. BUT I SHALL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME. XXX_

_LOVE, BELLA_


	27. Chapter 28

_Hello! How are you all today? Im tired and cranky...BUT OH WELL!_

_ENJOY YOU PERVS! Jk..unless you really are perverts._

_'Young and Beautiful' by, Lana Del Ray._

_Percy POV_

My feet hitting the pavement was the only sound I could hear for miles, each step allowing me to think even more. I had left early this morning to go for a run, just to clear my head. Today was the funeral and, I didn't know how Annabeth was going to take it. Having my music stop abruptly, only to get filled with my ringtone. Pulling out my headphones i looked down to see the caller ID.

_Thalia_

Thalia didnt call much after the whole breakup, we would exchange a few nods in the hallway then go along with our day.

"Hello?" I said, stopping for a second to catch my breath.

"Percy...? Hey, Is Annabeth with you?" She asked, my heart started beating fast, had something happened to Annabeth?

"She should be at my house...Why?" I asked, becoming even more worried.

"Thank god! No one knew where she was! I'm surprised she went to you..after...Never mind." She said with a shaky breath.

"Trust me, no one was more surprised then me.." I said, starting to walk back to the house.

"How has she been? I heard about..." Thalia said, sounding farther away from the phone.

"She's okay, I mean she barley leaves the guest room.." I said walking closer to my street.

"...Can you tell her that i'm going to be at the funeral.." She said.

I could almost see the house.

"Of course."

We said are goodbyes and finally it was just me and my foot steps again.

The second I had stepped into the door i knew something was wrong, first off Annabeth was playing music, _happy music._ The smell of waffles went through out the whole house. Taking off my sweat shirt, revealing my white tank top, I walked in the kitchen to see Annabeth, she was bouncing around the kitchen with her hair in a bun and one of her over-sized T-shirts she loved to wear on. She seemed happier but i knew that wasn't the case. She urned around to the sound of my footsteps. Giving me a smile she set down to plates of waffles.

"Hope you don't mind..." She said smiling. Seeing her smile made me feel so much better but a part of me knew that, that wouldn't last for long. Trying to keep her happy i avoided talking about the funeral.

"I dont." I said, giving her my own smile while i sat down in front of the plate, grabbing a fork i dove right in, I hadn't eaten anything since last night.

"You went for a run?" Annabeth said, taking my eyes off of my plate i saw her sitting across from me.

"Yeah, How'd you know?" I asked, shoving more waffles into my mouth.

"Your all...sweaty." She said, looking at my shoulders which had been coated with sweat from my run. Squirming under her gaze i laughed slightly and looked back down. Deciding that i should just get this over with i decided to ask.

"Are you...gonna get ready...for.." I asked, still not looking back up.

I hear her sigh, I finally looked up and saw her clutching her fork. I reached across the table and grabbed her hand. She silently nodded at me and got up, walking beside me she gave my cheek a peck, then walked into the guest bedroom.

I realized why Annabeth was pretending to be happy, because maybe if she pretended to be happy then she would actually become it.

Watching the girl you love girl over her mothers grave will be one of the most painful things you could ever watch. Annabeth had asked me to give her some space once the ceremony had ended. So I leaned against her truck, I could only see a faint silhouette of Annabeth on her knees in front of the grave. It had yet to have a gravestone. After almost 20 minutes she walked back to the truck, she had on a solid black dress and back-wards 'Yankees' hat on, she crossed her arms as if trying to hold her self together. When she got close enough, I took a step closer and allowed her to collapse into me. Wrapping my arms around her shoulder I let her cry onto my shoulder.

"Annie..." I said, allowing my own tears to fall.

"Im okay. Im okay..." Annabeth said, stepping away from me and getting in the car. Getting into the drivers side, I pulled out of the cemetery and got on the highway.

At first Annabeth was okay, but then she started shaking slightly and soon crying, Taking one hand off the wheel I rubbed her back. That helped for a little until she got worse, I pulled over and before I could even come to a complete stop, she jumped out of the car.

_Okay! So next chapter will be better, you all with like it. I promise ;) Sorry its so short, next chapter will be longer, Also BIG NEWS! I have posted a 'Mortal Instruments' Fanfic! So If you like the Mortal Instruments then go check it out, EVEN IF YOU DONT! Its a good love story, you wont be confused if you dont read the series! _

_Love,Bella _


	28. Chapter 29

_**Hi! You guys write the sweetest reviews ever. I love reading them! They really do help me get through the stressfulness of my day. So thank you, **AJRULEZ1, IIII Winter Wolf IIII **and,** Son of Tyche, **for all the reviews you give me! As well as everyone else including all the guest accounts! **_

_**Well Im Out! SQUIRRELFLAKES!**_

_**EnJoY**_

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

_**There**_ had been many times in my life that I had broken down. My parents divorcing had been one of the times, my mother leaving was another. But I had never broken down as much I had when i found out my mother had died, and I knew that one day my mom would die. But god dammit, I thought I had more time. It seemed like yesterday, when I would sit in the attic and read over all the letters she would send, and how she never missed a month. _Thats when I knew it got bad. _When months went by with out any letters, and now i'll never get another letter again.

And that broke me inside.

The cars passed us by, as Percy caged me in. Just like he had so many times before. My visions was blurry, my legs were so close to snapping under my weight, and I wished my life could have been easier. I wish my mother wasn't dead, I wished i had a supportive dad. I wished I had a stepmom that didn't hate me, and I wished I didn't fall in love in the mist of it.

Because love makes things worse. I was high on the thought of love, and the second I finally had a taste, I crashed and burned.

And everything got worse and worse and worse.

But goddammit, I would be lying if I said that it didn't feel good to just be held, even though he had held me like this so many time before. I just wanted my mom back...

Finally letting go of Percy I looked up at him. I was perfectly in line with his lips, and I so badly just wanted to see what they felt like again. I could feel his gaze on me, I looked up at him then back down to his lips. Rising up on my toes, my lips were in lined with his. His breath hitched and before I could second guess my self, I put my self right back on the high.

There was no dead mom.

There was no dad that didn't care.

There was no Luke, or Sarah, or Calypso.

It was just Percy and I and that was exactly how I wanted it.

But my high was going to crash sooner or later.

His lips responded with mine and he kissed me like a dying man took his last breath. I didn't know if it was the wrong thing to do. It probably was, but I just wanted to feel something other then sadness and Percy did that to me. He made me feel happy and free and I wished I could have stayed there forever. With my lips on his, and his arms tight around my waist, while he took my bottom lip between his two and just, _kissed me._

Kissed me like he loved me, and I just had to tell myself that I loved him too.

Because I did.

I truly, _truly_ did. With ever piece of my broken heart. I loved the boy that could make me forget my dead mother. Even if it only was for a mere 12 seconds.

* * *

I had to go home, sooner or later I would have to face my family. So thats what I was doing. Still in my black dress I walked into my house. My dad was at the table reading over what looked like bills, He look tired and sick.

Looking up at me with a shocked expression, he stood up.

"Annabeth, Im sorry I couldn't..."

I gave him a once over, then walked up the stairs into my room.

Walking in my room I took in everything. It was exactly how i had left it. With the paint chipping and the stains on the rug. Taking my hair out of a pony tail I let it loose.

Stripping out of the black dress that killed me to look at, much less put on.

Throwing on a t-shirt and lounge pants i sat on my bed. Hearing the crinkle of paper as I sat down. Getting up, I saw a envelope right where I had sat. Opening up the envelope I saw my mothers neat handwriting, controlling the sob I felt coming up, I read.

**_Annabeth, _**

**_Hey, baby girl, I thought that you should have something to remember me bye, beside an old Yankees cap. So let me just tell you that I know its gonna kill you when I do finally pass. Maybe that won't even be today, maybe it will be in twenty years, when your married and have kids of your own. But, if not, then I want you to know that I was always proud of you. I thought I was wise, but baby, sometimes you blow me away. I don't want this to be a set back in your life, I want you to keep going and to laugh and smile because if I know you, then I know you haven't been doing an awful lot of that. I want you to do great things, just like I know you will._**

**_Give me something to brag to all the angels about._**

**_Love, _**

**_Mom._**

The tears kept going, even when I begged myself to stop. If their was a way to drown yourself in tears, i'm almost positive I would do it.

* * *

**OKAY! Lets all remember that I am a fragile creature! So we have quite a lot on our plate. We have a kiss! We also have a letter, that made me cry when I wrote it. Im such a loser...OKAY! **

**Love you guys! We are so close to 15K, and thats like insane! When I first decided to upload this on Fanfiction, I thought I would get 300 TOPS. LOOK AT US NOW! SO THE ENDING IT SOON. LIKE MAYBE 8-10 MORE CHAPTERS! Maybe less...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love, Bella (AKA The loser)**


	29. Chapter 30

HIYA! SUUUUUPPPER CLOSE TO 15K! LIKE SOOOO CLOSE! Any-who...I hope y'all enjoy! Reviews would be great!

(What are you playing on loop when you read this chapter?)

ENJOY!

* * *

_Percy POV_

It had been four days, and no sign of wise girl. No call, no text. Nothing. She left me with a kiss, that I pondered for the whole four days. I mean that was a good sign right? That was _something. _

It was sign that she actually felt something for me and I would take it.

Moving here was a tough thing, New York was my home, it still is. But Annabeth made things easier, she made Tennessee my home. _Annabeth_ was my home. Now I just feel lost. Even more lost then I felt _before_ the kiss. before there was nothing to hold onto. There was no faith or hope that, _maybe,_ just maybe she actually still felt something for me. But now, I have something to hold onto, something to grasp and never let go of. But that made it confusing, and _goddammit_ I don't care if I sound like a girl if I say this but, it made me over think things.

After the kiss and a silent car ride, I drove her home which is were i last seen her. My mom isn't coming back anytime soon, so I found the empty house saddening.

It was nice having Annabeth around the house, even if she rarely came out. After going weeks with out evening seeing her, I craved being near here; now that she actually let me.

There had been moments when I wanted to sprint to her house and ask her what we were, if we even were anything. But she had to grieve and if that meant not going to school, then fine.

But I missed her.

Her eyes.

Her hair.

_Her lips.._

You know what, fuck it.

* * *

"Percy...?" She asked, peeking out from the door.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Clearing my throat, I asked, "I just wanted to check on you...If thats okay?"

Stepping away from the door I finally got a good look at her.

She actually looked healthy.

Not happy, but healthy.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." She said allowing me to walk inside.

I had only been inside Annabeth's house a total of 7 times while we were dating.

Giving me a few glances she lead the way to her room. Shutting the door behind me she gestured for me to sit on my bed.

Standing across from me she crossed her ams. "You look nice." She said.

"Thanks, uh you look nice too. Really nice." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. This awkward conversation was not gonna cut it with me.

I was done with being silent about this.

"Can we just address the elephant in the room." I said, standing up.

"Address away." She said, a smile dancing on her lips.

"We kissed." I said, taking a step towards her which she didn't seem to notice.

"That we did." A step towards me.

"I would like to do that again." I said, another step towards her. She was an arms reach away.

"I'm sure you would." She said taking a step.

There seemed to only be inches that held us apart.

"How do you feel about that?" I asked , grabbing her fingers. I was surprised that she actually let me touch her.

"Worried." She said honestly.

That made me let go of her hand, why was she worried about that?

"Why?"

"It makes me worried if I might want to, too"

"Then don't worry. Just act." I asked, gaining back my confidence.

She angled her face, as if to study me.

"Okay." She said a devilish smirk playing on her lips.

I was worried now.

Putting her hands on my biceps she pushed me back. The back of my knees had hit her bed causing me to fall back. I had he on top on me and it seemed like thats exactly how she wanted it.

Thats exactly how _I_ wanted it.

Grabbing her by the back of her neck I dragged her lips to mine.

_And yet again, I was home._

* * *

_Okay! WOO! Super short and i'm sorry about that but, its really late right now and i'm super sick, but this should be enough to tie you all over for now!_

_Review, Follow and Favorite._

_Love, Bella :)_


	30. Chapter 31

_It has officially been one year since I started Ambrosia. *Mind Blown* Holy crap guys! To think that a year ago today I sat down and decided to write this story! And its still going! Some of you have been here since then and some have joined only yesterday! But no matter when you stumbled apon my terrible story I thank you for sticking around! Now the question that i'm sure alot of you are wondering is when will this story be completed. And to be honest the end is coming very soon. I can almost count the amount of chapters on one hand. Yikes! But regardless Ill be proud to say that this was my first writing piece that I fell in love with. I will continue to write fan fictions for along time I can promise you that!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

They say home is where the heart is, and sadly Annabeth had taken my heart and ran off with it. Like a true smooth criminal.

And, I didn't think she had an intention of returning it. And to be honest. I didn't mind.

She kissed me. Or maybe I was the one that kissed her. I don't really know. But, man that was one awesome kiss.

It felt weird to kiss Annabeth like that. No, weird wasn't the right word.

Familiar. Maybe.

Passionate. Definitely.

Once I had finally gotten a taste of her, I realized I had been starving.

I dont know if she felt the same. Maybe I was just something for her to feel.

She had faced so much misery over the last few weeks. Maybe she just wanted something to numb the pain.

I was her personal dose of heroine.

_(A/N Im so sorry)_

After the kiss we sat on the floor. Her back to my chest. I leaned against the wall and drowned in her smell.

We sat in a silence.

Her thoughts strictly hers and my thoughts strictly mine.

She was the first to speak, "Percy..?"

"Mmmm." I mumbled

"You're gonna have to leave eventually.." She said leaning back and resting her head on my shoulder.

"I know." I said rested my cheek on the side of her head.

"Okay.." She said taking a breath and shutting her eyes.

She looked exhausted. I wonder if she has gotten any sleep.

From the bags under her eyes I didn't think she did.

"Annie..?" I asked her quietly not sure if she was asleep.

Her breath had evened out and she finally looked at peace.

Realizing that she was asleep I slowly moved her body off of mine. Picking her up bridal style I placed her under the covers on her bed.

leaving me with two options I choose the one that would make me the happiest.

I got in the bed with her.

Trying to make the least amount of movement I shimmed into the covers.

Facing each other I figured that sleep would be the best option for me. Unless I wanted to stare at her sleep like that creep Edward.

Moving the hair away from her eyes and gave her forehead the slightest kiss before closing my eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

What was the point of dreaming if my dreams were laying right beside me.

* * *

A loud bang forced me awake. Opening my eyes the first thing I saw was annabeth to the right of me, still under the cover leaning on her elbows.

How long had we fallen asleep? It looked dark outside!

The cause of the loud bang stood in the doorway.

Thalia.

She had kicked the door open after realizing it was locked.

A shocked look on her expression soon turned into a grin.

"So you guys are back together?" Was all she said.

* * *

_Im sorry this is so short you guys deserve so much more but this was all I could come up with a the time. Again thanks so much for one year!_

_I dont know why I made so many Twilight refs. _

_ I'm sorry father for I have sinned._

_How many of you thought it was Annabeths dad in the doorway?_

_I promise the next one will come before Christmas! I wont leave you all hanging!_

_Love you all!_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	31. Chapter 32

_**Hello HelloOooooOo!**_

**Shoutout too...**

_**As clever as Annabeth2001**_

_**lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**_

_**IIII Winter Wolf IIII**_

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Jello shots are a girls best friends! This was a a big work in progress! Its worth it though!**

**17,000 Views! AhhhHHhhHH!**

**Whats your Ambrosia song playlist?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Annabeth POV_**

I could feel the balance shift. Before the road had been grey and dull. But now, it was vibrant and colorful. And it was because a certain city boy decided to make everything better. Kissing him. Or just plain old seeing him made me feel whole again. Not whole enough to say that the pieces all clicked together and the world had stopped. The pieces were still scattered and the world was still spinning but for the time being I felt whole enough to say that I was actually happy.

And obviously Thalia had some questions.

The main one being: Are we together now?

Which I didn't even know.

I didn't know if I was ready to jump back into a relationship. I was a mess completely and totally a fucking mess. And I didn't want to force Percy into cleaning me up. I'm not a selfish person. I can't blindly put my heart on the line just to fuck up Percy in the midst of.

Reading the letter that my mother had written for me had made everything ten times worse. At first all I did was cry. then scream. I got madder and madder. Mad at my dad, mad at myself.

Mostly myself. Mad at myself for crying and wasting all this time.

I had a shit legacy to leave behind.

My life before Percy was a plain boring thing. Yeah there was Luke, Look how _that_ turned out...

Even with Percy I still had a shit legacy. Because look how _that_ turned out.

But I was prepared to make my own amazing legacy that would be remember for ages.

Just like she would have wanted it.

* * *

After Thalia had busted in my room only to find us asleep in my bed. She insisted on taking us out so we could explain everything. So we explained to her that we weren't together, of course I was the one to say that.

Obviously Thalia didn't like that. Claiming that soon enough our hormones would get the best of us.

Our hormones had already gotten the best of us.

I loved Percy. I really really did. I know that now.

But man, would the crash and burn really be worth the fly?

Once Percy went home Thalia and I headed back to my house.

Once in my room she blew up.

"Are you fucking crazy?" She asked.

"Is this a trick question?" I asked tying my hardest to defuse the bomb that was Thalia.

"You have this boy at your beck and call. Why are you not jumping at this chance!" She yelled, pacing the room back and forth.

"What chance? The chance to get my heart broken for the third time in my life?" I yelled back.

She abruptly stopped pacing and turned to me. "You were _happy_. The happiest you might have _ever_ been." Giving me one more desperate look she collapsed on the bed.

Letting out a sigh I laid down next to her. "I don't know what to do Tal." I said.

"Do what makes you happy." She said after a long silence.

"He makes me happy." I said finally sure of my answer.

She turned her head at me and gave me a smirk. "Then do_ him_." She said letting out a laugh.

Letting out a laugh I shook my head at her dirtiness.

Suddenly her face fell, "what?" I asked, scared of her answer.

"Luke. He's been wondering about you." She said.

That fucker.

Staying silent she continued. "Leo and I talked him out of coming here to see you. And good thing too, I don't know how he would feel finding you in bed with his replacement." She said matter of factly.

"Thank you." I said letting out a breath.

That would be bad. Having Percy and Luke in a small fragile room.

"I don't know whats wrong with that boy." She said sitting up and facing me. "I mean, he treats you like shite. You dumped him. Then he boo hoos all the way home?"

"You know who would make a good couple?" I ask.

"Me and Johnny Depp?" She asked all serious. Letting out a laugh I shake my head.

"Yes but no. Luke and Calypso." I say.

"Oh my gods! Their ship name could be cake!" She said sounding generally excited.

Laying back down we laughed at our ridiculousness.

After we got all of our giggles out we laid there breathless.

Then, Thalia finally broke the silence. "I think I'm a lesbian. Like not with _y__ou. _Because lets be honest you have 'property of Percy Jackson' written right on your ass. But I mean, tits are nice."

"Cool." I said holding out my fist.

"Cool." She said fist bumping me.

* * *

_HI HI HI! How are you all this fine day? I felt like we all needed a little look into Annabeth's brain for a bit. Annabeth is seeming a bit better thanks to Thalia and Percy! _

_I went up 2K views! _

_Well good bye my loves!_

_XOXO _

_Gossip Depp_


	32. Chapter 33

**Hello! Its been quite some time! Remember when I disappeared for like 3 months LOL! Sorry about that btw!...**

**Song: ****_Hello (LEROY SANCHEZ Cover)_**

* * *

**_Percy POV_**

* * *

"Ya know Ms. Chase, I've finally realized what I want in the world." I said to the headstone-less grave.

Sitting next to Athena's grave I talked to the cold crisp air.

"I want to wake up to Annabeth's eyes every day." I said again. Knowing that I wouldn't get a response I continued. "I fucked up." I whispered to the ground.

I let out a deep breath. Letting a tear fall from my eyes and wet the soil

"You have such an amazing daughter…" I said.

"I'm not a good person. And she's just so _amazing. _I don't know why she gave me a chance in the first place. I wished she didn't. Then, I would never get the chance to fuck up." Giving the grave one last glance, I got up.

Putting up my sweater hood I gave her a silent wave then turned back around and started walking.

I only turned around once when I swore I heard a female voice whisper.

* * *

"I don't know man…." Grover said through the phone.

After leaving Athena I went home and buried myself in my room. I needed to vent to someone. Anyone. That's when I dialed the number of my best friend.

"God I wish you could see her…" I said smiling to myself.

"I think all the photos you've sent me will serve enough justice."

I cringed at the memory of sending Grover all the photos I had of Annabeth on my phone.

"Sorry about that.." I said laughing.

Laughing back he said, "It's alright man. She is pretty. Looks like she could kill someone. But pretty."

She did look like that. Maybe that's why it broke me to see her cry.

Annabeth always had this look. A look that said 'don't fuck with me. I can ruin you.'

_I loved that look._

But when she broke down, that look disappeared. Just _gone._

"What is she doing right now?" Grover asked bringing me back to reality.

"I don't know. Sleeping probably."

"Right time zones. " Grover said remembering.

"Yeah. I'd be sleeping too if I could actually fall asleep."

"Dude. I'm gonna hang up and you're gonna stop moping around and get your girl back. Cause clearly you're a wreck without her."

"But what if-" The sound of a dial tone cut me off.

Sighing I put my phone down. Laying down on my bed I looked up at my ceiling.

"Well, let's go get wise girl back." I said to myself before getting up.

* * *

Standing outside of Annabeth's house I knew that I couldn't just ring the doorbell at 2Am.

Seeing as her lights were on I knew she was awake.

So I did the most cliche thing I could think of.

I threw a pebble at her window.

Well more like I heaved a rock at her window and hoped for the best.

Thankfully the window didn't break.

Her blinds were moved and out poked a head.

_Luke's head._

Clearly someone had beaten me to Annabeth's side.

And of course it had to be that fucker.

_I can't get a break can I?_

* * *

_**Not gonna lie, I shed a few tears while writing this! This is so freaking short and I feel bad for giving you this petty chapter but its all I could throw up at the moment! Im sorry! Don't kill me!**_

_**Don't forget to Review! Favorite and Follow!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl Supreme!**_


	33. Chapter 34

_**Okay! Gonna keep this short and simple...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

* * *

t had been 2 days since I had spoken to Percy Jackson. Two days since I kissed him. Two day since I realized I loved him.

I wasn't avoiding him and he wasn't avoiding me. We kinda just both decided that we needed space from each other.

Even if we didn't want it.

We_ needed_ it.

Maybe that meant that we wouldn't see each other for weeks. Or maybe that meant I would see him tomorrow.

I just knew that when it happened, I would be ready to come face to face with my feelings.

_Whatever my feelings are…._

It was nearly two AM and it seemed like my mind wouldn't settle. My mind was haunted with graveyards, green eyes and feelings that scared the shit out of me.

After I realized that laying in bed had no value I got up and yet downstairs. Tip-toeing down the stairs I made sure to skip the steps that creaked.

Their wasn't much to do down here.

I couldn't risk turning on the tv. Sarah would have a bitch fit if she knew I was up.

Walking into the kitchen I turned on the small lamp just to get a little light. Turning on the faucet I got myself a glass of water. Sitting up on the counter I quietly sipped my drink.

I know knew why some people hated silence.

Silence left room for your brain to wander.

Left room for me to think of all the things that i had tried to block out.

The silence was broken when my phone went off.

_Text Message Received:_

_Douchebag: Open your front door._

Ugh.

Jumping off the counter and dumping out my glass I walked over to the door and opened it up.

There stood the one and only Luke Castellan.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

After reluctantly letting him in we quietly went back to my room.

" I wanted to see you." He said sitting on my bed. "I haven't seen you since everything…."

Sitting on my desk chair backwards I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you thought the best time to come would be at nearly two in the morning?"

He smiled, "I was in the heat of the moment."

I didn't smile back, "Well i'm great. So you can be on your merry way."

His smile dropped. "Come on Annie.." He said in a low voice.

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

The name brought back memories that I was trying so hard to suppress.

"Annabeth, I'm just worried." He stood up then, taking a few steps towards me with each word. "I mean ever since Percy came into the picture misery has followed you around." He was only a foot away from me know.

"So that's what this is about?!" I snapped. I stood up then. We were merely inches apart.

"You don't care how i've been. You just care that Percy and I are talking again. Gods Luke!" I was screaming at this point. No longer scared that my dad or Sarah would wake up.

"Don't be like this! You know that's not true! You just have this perfect image in your head that i'm such a devil and Percy's such an angel!" He screamed back.

"I know Percy's not a saint! I know that!" I screamed. Our noses were almost touching at this point. We were both caught up with yelling that we didn't notice. Or maybe we just didn't care.

"And what about me?!" He asked.

"You use to beat me!" I screamed. My hands recoiled into a fist.

"I loved you! Okay I did Annabeth! I feel terrible for what I did to you!" He screamed back.

"Please! You didn't feel sorry you did it-"

It was then that my words cut short when Luke crushed his lips to mine.

Keeping my eyes wide open I saw his eyes clasped shut as he tried to get any reaction out of me.

Once he realized this didn't feel the same both ways he pulled away.

Before either one of us could even get out a breath a sound distracted us.

It sounded like the window had been hit by a bird.

Startled I froze over.

Luke had walked over to my window, pushed away the curtain and opened up the window.

Waiting for an explanation all I heard was silence.

Unfreezing from my spot I pushed Luke away from the window.

Standing there with messy hair, big green eyes and the biggest scowl on his face was Percy Jackson.

_That's when I realized how complicated this actually is._

* * *

_Okay! Hello hello! _

_This story is soooo close to !19K views! _

_Thats like 18,999 more views that I thought I was gonna get!_

_XOXO_

_DeadRosesX3_


	34. Chapter 35

_**Hello! Has was everyones holiday! Hope you enjoyed your Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever else you celebrate!**_

_**For anyone wondering my updating schedule: I try to update both of my FanFictions (as I am writing both at the same time) once every two weeks. (Three if i'm lazy) I will most likely update on the weekends or Friday night. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Percy POV**_

* * *

When you've been in as many fights as I have been in, you start to become familiar with what getting punched in the gut feels like. The feeling of all the air escaping your lungs. The feeling of your bones engulfed in flames. Trying to breath in, but it seems like you could never completely fill up your lungs again.

That was the only way I could explain what it felt like to see Luke in that room. To see his eyes turn into a glare as he took in the sight of me. The chilly October air made me zip up my dark green hoodie and put the hood up. I had one hand in my pocket, the other holding another rock I had planned on throwing at the window.

His eyes turned cold as did mine.

Why did he come? He obviously wasn't wanted. Did she want him? Did she call him to come. Why would she call him when she knew I would come racing here.

It didn't make sense.

I could see Luke's mouth open up to say something, but before the words could escape his tongue he was pushed away from the open window. in popped in Annabeth.

My cold stare didn't go away even when her warm eyes engulfed me in her gaze.

"Care to explain Annabeth?" I said, my voice has cold and hard as it would be with Luke.

"Yes, I do have an explanation. I swear." She said her voice tired and strained.

"Good. Cause' I'd love to hear it." I said, nodding my head towards her front door. She nodded and ducked out of the window. Walking to her front door I waited for her to open it up.

When she opened it up i noticed Luke hadn't followed her down stairs. I took this opportunity to talk to her.

"What's going on?" I asked stopping her from walking up the stairs.

She shushed me and nodded towards the stairs. I followed her as we walked up the flight of stairs and into her room.

Walking into her room I saw Luke seated on her bed. The bed that her and I were sleeping in only a few nights before.

I shut the door behind me then stalked towards Luke who had now stood up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I said my voice much louder than before.

"You're the one throwing rocks at fucking windows!" He yelled back.

"Oh suck my-" I said before getting cut off my Annabeth.

"Enough! My gods." She stood in between the few feet between Luke and I. "I'm not about to have a Twilight moment where I have to hold you two back." She continued her stern voice over powering ours.

Luke and I both stopped talking but kept our hard gazes on each other. His jaw was hard and locked shut. He was obviously grinding his teeth, making sure he didn't say anything stupid.

"Good. Now that our alpha egos are back to normal, why don't I explain…" Annabeth said her eyes bearing into mine. It looked like there was a storm going on in her eyes. I look back at months prior with envy. The days when I hated the kids in my school .Hated the people in this town, this state. I remember thinking Annabeth looked like it princess, with her perfect blond curls and cowboy hat. I now know that I was a fool for thinking she was a princess. I was a fool, am a fool; for all the things i've done in relation to Annabeth.

"Explain what?" Luke hissed, his voice pure acid. "Why would you have to explain? You don't have to explain shit to this low life." Luke finished looking at me with pure disgust.

"Low life?" I said taking offense to his petty insult.

He thinks i'm the low life?!

"You think i'm the low life!" With every word I said, I took a step towards Luke only to have Annabeth jump in front of me. Ignoring her hands on my arms I looked over her head and burned my heated glare into his. "No, a low life would date a girl, be manipulative, then beat her, then when her mom dies comes running to her aid. That's a low life. You're a low life. Not me." I could she Annabeth squeeze her eyes shut at the low blow I had just shot at Luke. If I thought Luke was giving me a glare A few minutes ago, I was wrong. He looked at me like he wanted me dead on the bottom of his shoe.

"No. A low-life sleeps around with girls. Makes one believe they have a future, then jump in bed with another the same night. Moves, then pretends like he is a sweet old virgin boy who just wants to buy girls flowers."

I tensed over at the mention of all the other girls. The reason why I was separated from Annabeth in the first place. Annabeth must have felt my muscles tense because she removed her hands in shock.

"I must say. I give you props for waiting this long. Don't worry once you get to see the way she moves, and i mean really move. She does this thing were she moves her hips up, then she takes her-" Luke's words were cut right from his mouth when a fist collided with his jaw.

Annabeth stood in front of Luke her breathing heavy as she swung her fist again into the fight side of Luke's jaw. Groaning in pain as he grabbed his jaw she kneed upwards into his gut.

"You better remember real good how my hips moved. Because i'll make sure you die before you ever see them again. Luke swayed as she blew more hits into him. The as fast as lightning he grabbed onto her wrist and twisted. I felt my breath hitch as she let out a gasp of agony.

Deciding now that I could just sit back and watch Annabeth beat the shit out of Luke. I had to act.

I could feel my heartbeat loud in my chest. I stalked towards Luke as he held Annabeth in his tight grasp, her wrist still twisted. Once I was nearly half a foot away from him, he pushed Annabeth away causing her to stumble and hit the desk to our far left. He dove at me like a bull. I moved out of the way before his body collided with mine. Then before he could turn around I pushed his chest against the wall and grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back, holding him in place.

"How does it feel. This is the pain he inflicted on a woman. On Annabeth." I sneered into his ear.

Before he could let out a breath a muffled voice were heard from the other side of the wall. Footsteps were approaching the door. The doorknob turned and in came in Annebeth's wicked step-mother of the west.

Coming in with messy hair and a robe tied around her she gasped as she saw a bloody nosed Annabeth sitting on the floor, Luke and I clearly not having a nice chit-chat.

"You better be ready to explain." Sarah finally said, her eyes drilling holes into Annabeth.

Annabeth let out a breath and shrugged, "Well if explaining the situation ends like last time then, can't wait for round two."

* * *

_Until next time...:)_

_XOXO_

_DeadRosesX3_


	35. Chapter 36

**_Hello! It has been a quite a while since we've seen are little love birds here..._**

**_The end is nye! I don't see this story going over 45-50 chapters. _**

**_When I first made this story I didn't think he would extend for this long, but it did! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

We explained to Sarah what had happened(with a few lies thrown in here and there.) Once we finished, Luke and Percy both left. After a few lectures from Sarah and my dad I went back to my room and tried to finally find some sleep. But, the second I tried to close my eyes I heard another knock on my window.

Internally groaning I thew the covers off of me and stalked to my window. Opening the window I saw Percy standing there, just as he had before.

"I came here for a reason and I'm not gonna let that asshole ruin it."

I nodded, "just be quiet this time."

After letting him in we both went up to my room. I sat on my desk, while he sat backwards on the chair. He slung his arms over the chair and rested his head on it. The one lamp I had in the room illuminated our faces.

We sat in silence and just stared at each other. We didn't move or speak. Just looked.

Finally, he spoke, "why'd he come?"

"Fuck if I know."

"So, what? He just turned up out of the blue." He asked, his eyes fiery and wild.

I stayed silent for a second then, "I guess."

"You guess." he muttered.

"Yeah Percy,_ I guess_. Why is that so hard to believe?" I whisper-screamed; I was trying to keep my voice down.

"It's not! I just want to know why he was here!"

"And I said that I didn't know!" Now we definitely weren't being quiet.

"I just want to know what he wanted!"

"He wanted to know if I was okay!"

His voice became low, "are you okay?"

My voice was stern and dry, "I'm peachy fucking keen."

"Annabeth-" His voice was much softer now.

"No, don't fucking Annabeth me. Luke just showed up! He wanted to know if i was okay, I told him I was fine. He brought you up and we fought a bit. He kissed me and then you showed up. That's the whole fucking story-" In one quick motion Percy had hopped over the chair and landed in front of me. He grabbed me by the waist and dragged me across the desk so I was on the edge of it. He crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my legs around him and buried my hands in his hair. His fingers slipped under my shirt and I felt his cold fingers again my bare skin, causing me to shiver. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled causing me to let out an involuntary moan.

He grabbed me by my ass and carried me across the room and planted me on my bed, he straddled me. Our lips where moving together in a dance, when he moved away I became aggravated. I dug my nails into his neck. He let out a chuckle and grabbed my hands and pinned them down.

"Did he kiss you like that?" He asked.

"No." I responded.

"Good." He said before bringing his lips to my neck. he started at the bottom of my ear and went all the way down until he reached my collarbone. He left a trail of marks as he went.

He collapsed onto me and buried his whole face into the crook of my neck.

"I love you Annie." He spoke.

And finally it seemed like I would be okay.

* * *

I went to school the next day. A lot of pity had been thrown my way. My teachers told me not to stress over the work I had to do, kids invited me to sit with them. All the bullshit I didn't want.

When I woke up this morning Percy was gone. The only thing in his place: A note.

_Dear Wise Girl,_

_ I left a few hours after you fell asleep. I couldn't sleep. I'll see you in school. Don't avoid me. _

_Love, Seaweed Brain. _

The idea of school made my stomach turn. It turned out for good reason.

I knew that lunch would be the hardest thing about today. Everyone will want to ask me how I've been doing, If I want to talk about it, blah, blah, blah.

I thought about just taking my lunch into the girls bathroom, but then I remembered.

I'm Annabeth _fucking_ Chase, and I'm a badass who will not be driven to eating in the bathroom alone. So after repeating that to myself I walked into the lunch room.

My eyes scanned the rows of tables until my eyes settled on the boy I loved.

He had on a black shirt and a green hoodie that matched his eyes, his hair was messy, probably from all the times he ran his fingers through it. He looked uneasy, his shoulders were stiff, his jaw tight. His smile didn't meet his eyes.

I silently walked to the lunch line and waited.

Once I was halfway through the line I felt two firm hands grab onto my shoulders. I let out a gasp and turned around. Percy dropped his hands and put them in his pockets. He smiled.

He spoke first, "Hi."

Seeing the line move forward I turned around and muttered a small "hey."

I went to grab a tray but Percy beat me to it, "what do you want?" he asked, pointing to the food.

"Just an apple. I'm not hungry." The day had killed my appetite.

He shook his head and grabbed a piece of cheesy pizza, an apple and a milk. "There."

We walked silently. We stood inches away from each other but it seemed like we couldn't have been farther apart. He took one hand to hold the tray then with the other he grabbed my hand. I obliged.

When we got to the cash register I dug into my pocket. He stopped me by grabbing it. He handed the lunch lady 3 dollars then grabbed my hand again and led me to the table he was sitting at.

Thalia, and Leo were fighting over a Twinkie when Percy and I sat down.

Leo yelled my name causing Thalia to snatch the twinkie from him.

"So, Annabeth, i've heard that you have been quite the naughty girl." Thalia said with a sly smile.

Percy chuckled, "Yeah Annie, pray tell."

I rolled my eyes and elbowed Percy in the ribs. "I am a saint."

"Sure, if you're a saint then i'm ugly!" Leo said, his mouth full of food.

"Shit Annie, you might be a saint." Thalia said. Leo hit her in response causing them to start in a cat fight.

"Stop! STOP!" I yelled, throwing my apple at them. It hit Leo in the face causing him to fall back off of his seat.

Thalia laughed and wheezed out, "dumbass…"

Once Leo got back into his seat, he took a bite out of the apple and crossed his arms giving Thalia the death glare.

"Oh metalhead, you don't scare me." Thalia said nuzzling his hair. Once Leo forced her to stop she looked at me.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" She said digging into her messenger bag.

"Forgot what…?" I asked.

"Your Invitation!" She grabbed a flyer out of her bag and handed it to me.

Halloween party! At Thalia and Jason's house! Ps. If you don't know where that is then you're obviously not cool enough for this party.

"A Halloween party?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Thalia yelled.

"Like with costumes…?" I asked.

"No it's a slumber party. Yes, you need a costume!" She said sarcastically.

I smiled and nodded, "you gonna go?" I asked Percy.

"As long as you go…" He said back.

I smiled then dug into my pizza.

A Halloween party might be just the thing to get me back into swing.

_ Hopefully..._

* * *

_Hi! I'm so sorry! It's been nearly a month since the last update! Sorry!_

_XOXO_

_DeadRosesX3_


	36. Chapter 37

_**Boy, do I have a story for you guys! So over the progress of this story MANY people have said that Tennessee is nothing like how I portrayed, and ya'll are right. So I first started writing this when I was like 10. And I wrote it all down on this notebook that I still have, and then a year later I uploaded it to fanfiction. And its shit. And I've never been to Tennessee so i just made some shit up! So I am deeply sorry for the people from Tennessee who are having an asshole (myself) portray their home as I did. SO Lets all pretend that this is in some magical place (Narnia, Asgard IDC.) **_

_**Thank you for 23,000 Views!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

You know those cliche movies were the girl is going to to a party and she has literally piles of clothes that look great on her yet she can't seem to find the perfect dress to wear to the party. Well, I'm not those girls. I knew what I wanted to wear. The problem was that I didn't have any money to buy what I wanted to wear. And I know that's like some first-world problem shit but I was stressing.

"Just ask him." Thalia pushed.

"I can't!" I protested.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I haven't talked a word to my dad in days. And now the first thing I'm gonna say to him is, 'I need money.'"

Thalia and I sat on my bed, it was Friday which meant Halloween was in one week and one day, as was the party. I had gotten through days of school which was pretty good considering I felt as though I wanted to jump into a fire every second of the day.

But, I still went to school, still did my homework, still talked to my friends, still kissed my boyfriend, and I still cried myself to sleep every night. And I did it for the dumbest reasons. I cried because my family will forever be broken. I cried because sometimes I missed Luke which made me feel like a dumbass. I cried because Percy still stays with me even though I am probably the worst girlfriend ever. I cried because it's been awhile since I actually laughed and meant it. I cried because my mom wasn't a part of my life and I wished she was. I cried because I now realized that I couldn't be a regular teenager.

"Annabeth, your dad loves you, okay? You are his first born, he remembers the day you were born. You can ask him for twenty bucks okay?" Thalia smiled and placed her hands on mine. "You got this."

Thalia knew that this was more than just twenty dollars for a costume. This was talking to my dad, which was a struggle. I wasn't mad at him for anything. Just, tired I guess.

Tired mentally and physically. I am tired in every sense of the word.

I'm tired of going to straight to my room after school. Tired of eating dinner alone in my room. Tired of not being able to feel comfort in my dad.

I slowly nodded my head and let out a breath. I mustered up my last remaining strength, left my room and started towards my dads.

I stood in front of the door and slowly raised my fist to knock. I heard my dad's raspy yet warm voice from the other side say a "come in."

I stepped inside cautiously. My dad sat at his desk in his room. His glasses on the bridge of his nose as he looked over some papers. When he saw me enter his room, he stood up and took off her glasses.

"Annabeth." He said under his breath.

"Hi, dad." I said back.

He sat back down in his chair and faced me.

"What do- do you need something?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I wanted to yell and at the same time I wanted to be civil but how could I be civil when I have so much to say and so little time.

I just stared. And my grey met his and it was like we finally understood each other. Finally I got it.

He stood up and opened up his arms slowly and I walked into them just as slow. And eventually his arms engulfed me in the love I longed for.

And my dad wasn't forgiven and neither was I. But in this moment we both realized that we were both broken and damaged inside. And we knew we would be okay.

I finally saw an end to this tunnel and there was a bright, happy light that welcomed me.

* * *

_**So, this isn't normally my norm, but i feel like that was a good place to stop. **_

_**See you next chapter!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**DeadRosesX3**_


	37. Chapter 38

**Sup' friends! I am here to gift you all with a new chapter. I have recently hit nearly 25K reads (views?) and thats a huge milestone for me! So thank you! Not many chapter after this! Leave me a review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

* * *

"Okay Percy, you got this." I quietly reassure myself. "You are bad boy player supreme. You got this." Letting out a breath I smoothed my freshly ironed clothes down, smelt my bouquet of flowers and knocked on Annabeth's front door.

_On this episode of The Bachelor…_

I, Percy Jackson will be asking Annabeth Chase to accompany me at the halloween dance.

I had seven days to ask her and for the past five, I had chickened out.

Every chance I got seemed to be interrupted by a parent or friend and soon enough, the sun hurdling towards earth.

The dance was in two days and I'd be damned if she went by herself, or worse, with someone else.

So I decided that today I grab my love life by its blue balls and take control.

I heard shuffling from the inside and soon enough the door was open and in the doorway stood Mr. Chase.

"Percy, such a lovely surprise." He pointed to the flowers, "those for me?" He said with a small smile.

I laughed and shook my head, "no sir, this are for your daughter."

He nodded and moved away from the door beckoning me to come inside. "I see, well she is upstairs in her room."

I gave him a look of gratitude and started up the stairs to Annabeth's room.

I had really hoped Annabeth would have been the one to open the front door, now I have to go through the whole knocking process again.

I let out a deep breath, made a list of all the things that could go wrong, (there are a lot) decided that I could do this, and then I knocked.

The music playing inside stopped and the door slowly creaked open.

The door is only opened up half a quarter but there inside I could see Annabeth Chase with her cold gray eyes, hair thrown up in a messy bun and dressed in sweats.

Upon seeing me her eyes widened as she took in the sight of me and flowers and opened the door fully. She crossed her arms and spoke first, "What are those for."

I stepped inside and shut the door, "Not what. Who. And the who is you."

She smiled and sat down on the foot of her bed, "Okay Dr. Seuss, and why are you giving me flowers?"

I stood in front of her and held the flowers out, she took them.

I let out a deep breath and said what I had recited all night, "because, I have been hopelessly in love with you for what seems like an eternity now, and I want you on my arm at the halloween dance."

She looked up at me and opened her mouth, when no words came out she looked down at the flowers in her hand. They were white roses.

I waited for an answer and when she did not give me one I sat beside her. We weren't touching. Our legs were both hanging off the bed. There was a good 10 inches between us.

She just looked down at the roses, lightly touching the petals.

"You can say no, i'll just go with Leo or something." I rubbed the back of my neck, "It'll look kinda gay but-" my words were cut off when Annabeth's legs were thrown around my waist, straddling me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and grinned.

"You can single handedly break my heart." She touched her nose to mine, "and i'm ready to risk that." She closed her eyes and breathed me in. "Because I love you too."

I quickly grabbed her by the waist and flipped over her so I know had her back pressed against the bed while I was the one straddling her.

I held her wrist down and buried my face in her neck, slowly sucking on the skin there I muttered, "I'll take it as a yes."

* * *

The open window brought in the cool air that sent chills down my back. I had taken off my fancy clothes to reveal the basketball shorts and wife-beater underneath. Annabeth had taken off her sweatpants and put on shorts of her own. We sat in the center of her room, on the floor. She sat in my lap while my back rested against her bed. Her head was rested on my back while I quietly played with her hair. I couldn't see her eyes, but I could tell she was starting to doze off.

I started to shut my eyes myself when Annabeth's voice brought me awake.

"Do you ever realize how much life we have left." I kept my fingers moving in her hair and replied, "What do you mean?"

She turned around and straddled me, causing me to drop my hands from her hair to her hips. She may have almost dozed off a second ago but now she was wide awake.

"Like, my mom was 48, to some that's kinda old." She wrapped her hands around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "But, she had so much of her life left for her. I'm 17." She looked back at me, "I have so much life ahead of me. And so do you!" There was so much light in her wide eyes. I wished she always looked like this.

She jumped up and started pacing. She ranted, "I mean, one day i'm gonna wake up, go to some boring ass job, then come home to some guy and kids." She was running her hands through her hands and walking all over the room. "Percy, I don't want that! I want a great ass job with some good ass pay and a hot ass husband and great kids." Once she finished she flopped onto the bed.

I stood up and smiled at her before flopping down right next to her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist causing her to squirm. Once she gave up on escaping she curled up into me.

Into her ear I whispered, "You know, i'd make some cute ass kids."

A laugh escaped her mouth as she kissed my neck before finally shutting her eyes and slowly falling into a deep, pleasant sleep wrapped in my arms.

* * *

**Do you know how difficult it is to write when your in a room with ten stoners all playing "guess that body part" LOL**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**XOXO**

**DeadRosesX3**


	38. Chapter 39

_**Hello! So today is the day. Well not the exact end, but this is the last chapter before the **_**_epilogue. Now, this chapter will show the ending of their story as of today. But the epilogue will show them in a few years times. So enjoy your happy ever after!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"You okay?" I heard Thalia's voice from behind the door. Her voice brought me out of the trance my mind held me in.

I had been staring at myself in the mirror for over five minutes.

And not in the conceited way either.

Thalia had been helping me pick out a costume for the past hour. We had gone to the costume shop for a-day-before hunt for costumes.

Thalia found her costumes instantly, a purgatory angel. And while she went for something scary I wanted something a bit more casual. Something that meant something.

And the costumes we had been finding weren't really what I was looking for.

But hidden between a slutty nurse and an Angel of Death costume was the one that I had been searching for.

I took the costume and quickly went to the changing room. Thalia had seen me and followed along.

She stayed in the hallway while I changed into the costume in front of the wall mirror.

You know how in the movies when a character is searching for a wedding dress and it shows them in the changing room putting on dress after dress until finally they put on the one.

Well, I may be a drama queen but I had just found the one.

I cleared my throat and responded, "yeah sorry. I'm coming out now."

I quickly took off the costume, putting it back into the bag with care, put on my clothes and headed out of the changing room.

She gave me a smile, "found what you want?"

I returned the smile and said, "yeah."

* * *

The costume was a stupid idea. I don't know why I chose something sentimental when all it would do was make me sad. All it was making me do was feel like shit.

The choice seemed like such a good one at the time. But maybe in the changing room I was going on impulse instead of thinking about what the costume meant.

It was a Yankee's woman uniform. It came with striped tight fitted pants, and a navy blue shirt with the Yankee logo over my right breast.

The uniform wasn't the problem. The hat was.

Months before my mother left my family she had given me a Yankee's hat. I had kept it all these years and had even worn it on several occasions. It was dirty, and ripped in some places but it was the one thing that meant something to me.

And here I was thinking I could wear it to a dance only months after her death.

I think that makes me selfish. Or stupid.

No, it makes me both.

I stood in front of my stand up mirror, the hat scrunched up in my hand. I hadn't putten it on yet. I imagined what it would feel like to put it on.

The feeling of all the air escaping my lungs, leaving me hollow. Gravity pushing down on top of me.

But it wasn't like that. Slowly I had unraveled the hat and placed it on my head. Tucking my hair in the ponytail through the hole in the back. It was a little snug on my scalp. But the air stayed in my lungs and gravity stayed in placed. It felt blissful.

I gave my reflection a half smile

I thought back to the day my mother had given me the hat, it was the same day she left. She had said that it had been hers when she was a teenager and that she thought i should have it.

I imagined my mom wearing the hat. My dad always said I looked like her, so did she look how I looked now? Curly blond hair, rosy cheeks and the same glint in my grey eyes.

I hoped so.

I hoped she could look down and be proud of me. I hope she is right now.

* * *

The party started in five minutes and Percy still hadn't shown up to my house. I was getting antsy, as I sat at the counter, my feet tapping quickly on the tiled floor.

My fingers strummed a beat onto the tabletop as I watched the digital clock on the stove.

7:56

I had exactly four minutes to get to the front door of Thalia's house or she will have my head on a plate for the guest to eat.

I had subdued to counting the seconds go by until the doorbell ringing made me jump up and run to the door.

As I opened it I saw percy standing there, a trident in his hand, a scaly latex orange top, tight fitted green pants that matched his shoes, gloves and eyes.

I scrunched up my face and looked him up and down.

Once I brought my eyes up from his costume I met his eyes which had the same glint of mischief in them as the first time I met him.

"What do you think?" he asked, gesturing towards his outfit.

"Methinks you are insane." I said pushing past him to get to my truck.

He followed quickly, taking long strides to keep up with my fast pace.

Once I got into the driver seat and him successfully into the passenger I started the car up and sped out the driveway and down the road.

Percy was squished against his trident until he threw it into the back seat.

He stared at me for a while once he turned back, I quickly glanced to my right before bringing my eyes back to the road and asked, "what?"

He smiled and shook his head, "Nothing, my little baseball player."

I rolled my eyes, "yeah okay, fish."

He gasped and brought a hand to his chest, "how dare you, I am clearly Aquaman."

I laughed, "yeah I see that," I pointed to the back, "lovely trident."

He laughed, "oh no Annie the real trident is somewhere more south." he pointed to his crotch and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Keeping one hand on the wheel I used the other to hit him in the arm, "Percy! You are disgusting."

He pressed his back against the window in an attempt to dodge my hits and laughed, "you make it too easy!"

Thalias house finally came into view as we neared the string of cars parked alongside the sidewalk.

I successfully parallel parked between a black van and convertible before Percy and I got out of the car and started towards the house, trident and all.

* * *

"8:07! You are seven minutes late!" Spit hit my face as Thalia greeted me at the door.

"Always a pleasure, best friend." I said in a dry voice as I wiped at my cheek with the back of my hand.

"Annie, do you think Thalia would let me keep my trident in her room?" Percy voiced came from behind me as he stepped up the stairs and into the house.

Once Thalia saw Percy her face twisted into one of horror, "What the fuck is that?" She asked, pointing at his torso.

Percy ran a hand through his hair, "It's Aquaman. This is not the reaction I thought the costume would make." He said.

Thalia shook her head, threw her hands up into the air, turned on her heel and yelled to the sky, "four year olds! I am friends with four year olds!" Before walking away.

Percy turned to me, "she was a Jedi. You saw that too right?"

I nodded my head, "Yup"

"And yet I'm the four year old." He laughed.

I laughed and shook my head, "she's just stressed she'll be fine once the tequila comes out."

"It isn't a party till the teens get shit-faced."

We moved through the entryway and headed towards her living room.

Percy's trident hit the doorframe as we entered through the entryway causing him to swear under his breath, "I can't carry this around the whole night." He looked around then grabbed my hand with his free hand and asked, "where's Thalia's room? I can't do this all night."

I laughed and started pulling him across the living room, bumping into people as they danced. Once we got through the sea of people we ended up in the hallway to Thalia and Jason's room.

I guided Percy to Thalia's room, turned on the light and shut the door behind us.

"I won't forget you buddy." He whispered to his trident before placing a kiss on it and leaning it against the wall.

I laughed, "You're unbelievable." I sat down on the edge of Thalia's bed.

I remembered all the times Thalia and I had pulled all-nighters at our infamous sleepovers right in this very room. Her room hadn't changed much, besides the deep dark purple wallpaper and posters.

Percy cracked a smile and walked up to me, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Yeah but it got you too laugh so who cares."

I gave him a slight smile and locked my hands behind his back.

"Yeah, I don't do that as much as I should."

He held each side of my face and slowly brought his down to mine. His lips brushed mine slowly until his mouth opened and his teeth grazed my bottom lip causing me to deepen the kiss and allow him to engulf me in his heat and love.

When we finally separated for air he spoke, "I miss your laugh." He pecked my lips, "so if I have to make myself look stupid it's a small price to see you be happy again."

I moved my hands from his back to his cheeks. I slowly caressed his jaw with my thumb.

"You make me happy." I said.

With our eyes locked, arms engulfing each other, and the faint sound of music beyond the walls I knew that you would never be able to love someone as much as I loved him.

It's said that the pupils dilate when looking at someone or something you love. Well then our eyes must have been the size of saucers.

Then, as if he was reading my brain, he said, "I love you."

I had never heard someone sound so sure as he did then.

I've never been known to have a way with words like the famous poets do. So instead of using my lips to speak words of love and lust I used my lips for other things.

I dug my hands into Percy's hair and lightly tugged. I felt him smile against my lips as he moved his hands from my waist to the bed. I slowly pulled him down on top of me. My back hit the bed and his lips went to my neck, slowly grazing it with his teeth and tongue. A slight moan escaped my mouth which made a low chuckle escape Percy's mouth. His breath hit my neck making a chill to go down my spine.

"You think Thalia cares that we're in here doing this?" Percy mumbled into my neck.

"What she doesnt know wont kill her." I declared as Percy's hands went to my waist, slightly pushing the material up, showing part of my stomach.

"And when she finds out she'll kill you." A voice coming from the hallway broke up apart. Percy landed on the floor while I stayed frozen on the bed.

Thalia walzed into the room, he jedi helmet off, hanging from a chain connected to her belt. She grabbed Percy by the hair and yanked him up. He let out a yelp which made Thalia and I laugh. She pushed him towards the door and beckoned me with her finger.

"You too goldie locks. I can't have you too prepubescent kids fucking like animals in heat." She talked with a stern voice which let me know Thalia meant business.

We both stood in the hallway, out faces red and our eyes wide.

Thalia let out a laugh, "You guys look like you just seen a ghost." She clapped her hands together, "well, I have a party to host." She pushed her way out of the room and down the hallway leaving us very confused and very horny.

* * *

Heat.

It swallows you up. Until that is the only thing you can feel. Heat to your left, your right. Everywhere.

I was being engulfed by the heat of Percy's flames. Flying around me like an angel with heavenly fire.

He held me, his chin slack on my shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I could feel his heart pounding against his chest right into my ear and I laid my head against him.

We slowly swayed to the music that filled the air. Leo was deejaying the party which meant Percy's song request were fulfilled hastily.

Several other couples danced around us. Pairs of people with their own stories, their own love. Their own shared heat.

And Percy and I were part of them.

Percy mumbled along to the song in my ear as I shut my eyes and listened to the beat of his heart match mine.

"Annabeth…" I heard him mumble it softly into my ear.

My eyes met his. Green smashing into grey like the sea in the eye of the storm.

"Yes…" I said dragging out the word.

"I promise to love you until my heart takes it last strained beat." He rested his forehead on mine and continued, "and I promise, that beat will be for your heart."

I felt a sting in the back of my eye and soon realized that tears had begun to run down my cheeks.

Percy gave me a lopsided smile and kissed my tear stained cheeks.

"And I promise I will know love only when its being in love with you." His eyes shone like a flames from a fire, "because I am and always will be, in love you." His voice felt strained, like he had been dying to let the words escape.

I smiled and more tears came. He brushed them away and slowly let his lips come down to mine. They were soft and familiar.

When we separated I knew I had to show him how much I truly did love him.

So I ripped out my heart, leaving it bare for him to see and let the words flood out of my mouth.

"I always thought I was smart. Always thought I would have a solution for any problem. And when I first met you God knows I knew you were gonna be the biggest problem I would have to face." He smiled and brought me closer, resting his chin on top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him and continued.

"Loving you seemed like a problem. At first it was. But I have now decided that not every problem needs to be fixed. You are impulsive and brave and sweet and absolutely everything I could ever want. And I love you. Completely and entirely love you." My face felt sticky from the tears and my legs felt weak but, my heart felt alive and safe in his hands.

"One day Annabeth I will take you away from everything that can hurt you and shield you. Then, I'll put a ring on your finger and babies in your stomach." He looked down at me."But most importantly, I'll give happiness and so much love."

I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck, "and I'll gladly give you the same."

We talked more of love and happiness. Love and happiness we will give each other. We held each other with care and urgency.

Until finally, the night came to an end and Percy engulfed me in his flames once more, in his bed with his hands exploring my body as if an island filled with treasure for only the bravest.

Our heat engulfing us with its flames until we laid in bed, breathless ashes crumbling into each other.

And we spoke words of love the whole time.

* * *

_**I just want to give a thanks to those who read, and took the time to review and follow and favorite. And even those you just took a glance. Thank youI cry as I try to find words to stumble over onto a keyboard. But there really are no words to explain my gratitude to you guys. **_

_**Percy and Annabeths story as teenagers is over. They are happy and in love. I will be posting the epilogue in a few weeks time but you do not have to read it. If you are happy with this ending then you keep this ending. The **_**_epilogue will show them in a few years time. It under no circumstances has to be the future you see for them. I believe that the author will put the characters on the page and once they finish it is the readers turn to continue the story if they wish to. The _****_epilogue will show a happy ending as I believe these characters deserve one the most. I spent two years of my life writing this and although I hate the first 20 chapters this story holds a big place in my heart. I will not be doing a sequel. A rewrite could be something I choose to do in the future but ti will not be until the all the stories I have in mind our completed. _**

**_This story will be completed when I upload the _****_epilogue but this is the first fan-fictions I have completed and it will be the first of many, I promise. _**

**_Thank you, for everything. _**

**_I hope you laughed, cried and loved with these characters as I did. _**

**_XOXO_**

**_Your friend, Bella. _**


	39. Epilogue

**Okay. This is hard to do. Honestly. I have done so much with this story. For the past two years i've held this story so close to my heart. And its bad, oh this story is very bad. But its mine, and I love it. This will be the last chapter. Offically the end of Ambrosia. The end was never a set thing I had in mind. But slowly how Annabeth and Percy's story should aim became clear to me. And this was it. You do dnot have to agree or like it. You can take them and give them their own ending in ur mind. But this is mine. I wanna thank everyone who read and stuck with me for this long. Ive really made a community of Fanfiction over the past three years ive been here. I promise theyre will be more from me. Go on my profile now for my other fanfic which is also, sadly, coming to its end. So, to questions im sure some of you have. Will I do another Percy Jackson fanfic? Yes, it will be percabeth and It will have a great plot and it will be better crafted then this one lol. I will also be doing a Destiel Fanfic for you Supernatural fans, As well as some original stories on wattpad (link in bio) long story short this isnt the last you will see of me. Here is my epilogue.**

* * *

They say that all the past hurt is just preparing you for the one big bang were your lungs leave your chest and your heart stops beating.

Well, this was it.

"She's gonna be okay, Percy." Annabeth's soothing voice kept me from running towards my baby girl.

Despite it being autumn, the collar of my sweater clung to my neck. I was sweating, my hair was sticking to my face and It felt hard to breath.

I watched the girl with blonde pigtails and overalls on, with a bag slung over her two shoulders. She gave me a toothy grin, of course her front two teeth were missing but still.

"We made that." Annabeth leaned her head on my shoulder and slung her arm around my back. I kissed her on the forehead and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"What if the kids are mean to her." I said in panic to Annabeth.

"They're five." She said obviously.

"Five year olds are little monsters." I persisted

She grabbed the sides of my face, making me look at her instead of my little girl.

"She is going to be fine. Trust me. She will."

I nodded. And let out the breath I had been holding. The school door opened and out came six teachers into the school yard where Annabeth and I, including all the rest of the parents stood.

Annabeth grabbed my hand and squeezed as she saw my eyes well up in tears as I saw Amitra run towards us.

I let go of her hand after giving it one tight squeeze before I got onto my knees and got on the same level as Amrita.

She hugged my shoulders and looked back at me with concern.

"Daddy, why are you and mommy crying." She said as she looked up to see her mommy crying as well as me.

I smiled and wiped at my face.

"We are just so excited for your first day of kindergarten!" Oh what a lie that was. If I could keep her home until I dropped dead, I gladly would.

She smiled and hugged Annie's legs before blowing us both kisses and disappearing into the doors of the school.

And that was it. My lungs deflated, my heart stopped beating. I had never felt pain like this. She was growing up.

Three years after high school Annabeth and I both graduated from college. We had gone to different places, which put some heavy weight on our relationship. Until, we both graduated and moved to New York together.

On the first night of us owning an apartment together, we, well, we sorta…

To be blunt, we did some inappropriate things and broke a chair. Tw0 months later we find out that birth control only works 99% of the time.

Amitra was the 1%.

And five years later here we are. Crying in a school yard while we see our five year old take her first steps into growing up.

After a few more minutes of ugly crying and talk of the past we finally got home.

Annabeth and I crawled into our bed while we slowly and painfully waited for the clock to hit 3 PM.

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth's waist while she snuggled into my shoulder. The blinds and curtains were shut causing the room to be dark.

"I love you, Percy." She whispered into my neck.

I smiled against her head and kissed the crown of her forehead.

"I love you too, Annie."

And that was all that was said. And it all was enough.

Until three finally did roll around and we jumped into the car and picked Amitra up. We weren't ready to do this for the next 13 years.

But we had too.

_And we did. _

* * *

**Now, Ik it is quite short but I realize that the end is still the end no matter how short. Thank you all so much for this crazy ride. **

**I end this with almost 30K reads! So for that I thank you, for reading this and giving me the time of day I thank you!**

**I love you all!**

**XOXO**

**-Bella**


End file.
